


Broken Souls

by LaSirenitaRoja



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: TEPT Tony Stark tomara clases de boxeo para tratar de despejar su mente, pero su instructor y su amigo llegaran para distraerlo lo suficiente.





	1. Chapter 1

*****

[ ](https://ibb.co/g3Bw96D)

*****

Tony Stark no llevaba bien la depresión y el trauma post guerra, era de esperarse dado que él no era un soldado, pero aun así su trabajo como ingeniero, antes de apoyar a la milicia y ahora que ya no lo hacía, siempre lo hacía sentir bien, lo relajaba perdiéndose horas y horas en su taller, obviamente su cuerpo hacía notar la falta de sueño y comida, su única compañía era un robot llamado Dum-E.

No es que le molestaran las personas pero siempre había sido mejor, según él, estar solo, desde que sus padres habían fallecido lo estaba y lo maneja bien, así que prefería eso. Pero a Tony se le estaba agotando la cordura, estaba siendo consumido por una fase que no sabía cómo pasar, y es que realmente había regresado siendo otra persona, la sangre y estar cerca de la muerte lo cambio.

—Deberías distraerte —su psicólogo le recomendaba de todos los métodos para atravesar aquella crisis, sobre todo distracciones cuyas cuales le ayudaran a sacar todo lo que guardaba, la impotencia, el miedo, el dolor—Sal de tu casa, no toques tus herramientas, deberías de practicar un deporte… ¿Lo harás?—Tony no estaba muy seguro de aquello, nunca había sido muy atlético.

Y ahí estaba entonces, en la puerta del gimnasio, con ropa deportiva y la piel enchinada sin poder atreverse a cruzar la puerta. En su mente oía de pronto las ráfagas de balas, los gritos de los heridos, las bombas explotando demasiado cerca, el zumbido en sus oídos, hasta que el timbre de la puerta abriéndose lo trajo de vuelta. Gente salió rodeándolo ya que él estaba en medio del camino, suspiró y apretó su mochila decidiéndose a entrar.

El lugar era bastante amplio, comenzaba con la recepción y al fondo se dividía en cuartos cada sección, maquinas, pesas, estudio, boxeo, ahí se supone que él se dirigía, fue a dar su nombre y lo atendieron de maravilla, pero eso no bajaba su ansiedad.

—Su entrenador llegara en unos minutos —le informaron, señalando que se dirijera a la zona de boxeo, un espacio amplio, ahora mismo desierto. Había sacos, peras y un ring.

Anthony caminó hacia la ventana del fondo, el gimnasio se encontraba en una planta alta de un enorme edificio, la vista era espectacular, pegó su mano al vidrio admirando la ciudad a sus pies.

Por un momento se olvidó del campo militar, de las armas, de la sangre, esto le hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago, le gustaba la altura, le agradaba poder observar más allá de lo normal y es que él no era un hobbit pero si era un hombre más bajo que el promedio.

—¿Es magnífico verdad? —Una voz lo sobresalto, demasiado a decir verdad, dio la vuelta y observó al hombre cerca de la puerta, dejando caer su maleta de entrenamiento, era alto, su cabello dorado como el sol, una camisa blanca, unos músculos marca ACME, unas bermudas azules que llegaban a las rodillas, si se daba vuelta tal vez podría ver su… oh dios, no solo se dio la vuelta, se inclinó hacia su bolsa abriéndola para sacar un par de objetos.

—¿Tu…tu eres mi entrenador? —preguntó volviendo en si cuando miró los guantes de box que sacó de la maleta.

—Mucho gusto, soy Steve Rogers —dijo acercándose paso a paso a él, oh por Thor.

Era uno de _ellos_, pensó instantáneamente.

Su forma de caminar, su forma de hablar, casi hasta por su aroma y por el letrero neón encima del rubio, se notaba que era un soldado.

—An… Anthony Stark —dijo haciendo sus manos puños evitando traer cualquier recuerdo a su mente, sintió una mano tomar la suya con una fuerza que no era normal para un simple agarre, pero supuso que el simplemente estaba bastante débil.

—Usaras estos, pueden pesar un poco, pero es mejor que te acostumbres —decía el hombre de ojos azules mientras le ponía el segundo guante amarrándolo bien, intentó con todas sus fuerzas no salir corriendo al escuchar esas órdenes, recordando muchas otras que le habían dado antes.

Tony solo asintió y siguió las instrucciones, comenzando el entrenamiento, realmente estaba bien descargar su ira en aquel costal de arena, aprendiendo a golpear como se debía, sin mucha fuerza, sus brazos parecían un par de espaguetis, había descuidado su alimentación últimamente, no quería imaginarse como estaba su cara.

—Baja la cabeza, bien, inclina el torso —decía Steve y le daba el ejemplo para esquivar los golpes, Tony asintió y lo repitió un par de veces, la clase fue algo dura, el castaño no había practicado deporte antes así que fue agotador, al terminar se encontraba bañado en sudor y arrastrándose por el suelo.

—Creo que no viviré para la siguiente clase —le comentó a su instructor el cual soltó una risa.

—No exageres, te veo en dos días —le dijo el rubio tomándole del hombro y sonriéndole para después levantar su maleta e irse.

Tony suspiró y se masajeó los nudillos para después secarse con su toalla y beber mucha agua, luego retirándose del gimnasio.

*

—¿Qué te pareció la clase?

—Bastante buena a pesar de que creí que no volvería a sentir mis brazos otra vez —comentaba Stark al siguiente día en su cita con su terapeuta—Pero mi… mi entrenador…

—¿Qué sucede con él?—preguntó curioso el psicólogo dejando lo que escribía para poner total atención a su paciente.

—Es un militar, creo que no volveré a ir, no tiene caso, me hace recordar todo el tiempo que estuve tra… trabajando con ellos en ese asqueroso bunker —comentó sin poder evitar tartamudear.

—Tony tienes que intentar, veras que no será difícil, podrás descargar tu ira, lo golpeas y golpearas tus fantasmas —aquello dejó pensando mucho a Tony, tenía que agarrarse los pantalones y seguir su vida, no podía echarse hacia atrás cada vez que viera algo verde que le recordara al ejercito, no, él no era un cobarde.

Llegando a casa decidió hacer limpieza, su sala era un desorden monumental y Dum-E ya ni podía pasar por el lugar, su robot se atoraba con tanta basura.

Terminó agotado y durmió en el sofá, no sabía si era triste o no pero el que lo arropó ese día, y si a arropar nos referimos que le aventó una manta sin desdoblar encima, fue el robot para luego quedarse en _standby_.

El siguiente día llovía, pero no generaba tristeza o melancolía al ambiente, al menos no a Tony, quien se despertó normal, no había tenido pesadillas así que era una bendición, entre el desayuno y almuerzo se dedicó a hacer cálculos y diseñar algunos prototipos, el café fue servido, y tirado al suelo por Dum-E, quien lo volvió a servir para Tony.

La tarde llegó rápido y con ello la cita en el gimnasio, Stark no fue con tantas ganas pero estaba llegando puntual al edificio, subiendo por el elevador y entrando hacia aquel salón, esta vez su entrenador ya estaba ahí.

El rubio se encontraba a un lado del ring, estirando, de espaldas a Tony, quien admiraba la vista del trasero que le saludaba, el rubio se irguió sintiendo una presencia y volteó viendo a su practicante parado a unos metros observándolo.

—Llegas puntual —le comentó Steve.

—Siempre soy puntual —dijo Tony alzando los hombros, pero estaba mintiendo, Stark jamás en su vida había sido alguien puntual. O al menos no antes de la guerra.

Pero el ingeniero se sorprendió a si mismo ya que durante las siguientes dos semanas fue puntual, completamente atento de las instrucciones y cada día se soltaba más, realmente le estaba sirviendo esto muy bien.

—Oye, ¿tienes planes para hoy?

—Oh por supuesto que sí, es viernes, mi sofá y yo tenemos una cita —comentó bastante seguro Tony mientras se pasaba la toalla por el cuello y sonreía entonces se dio cuenta bien de la preguntaba que le habían hecho—oh te refieres a… —tragó grueso, hace tanto que no salía, que no socializaba.

—Sí, hay un café por aquí cerca.

—No pareces un hombre de cafeína.

—No, pero tu si —ok…Tony sonrió, sí, él era un hombre de café, ¿se notaba mucho?, de cualquier manera el rubio era demasiado apuesto, DEMASIADO, pero por más que quisiera gritarle que sí, no se sentía seguro de sí mismo, y eso era muy extraño, antes él era la persona más segura del mundo, diciendo cosas sarcásticas todo el tiempo aunque molestara a la gente. Desde que regreso nada en él había sido igual, y a veces olvidaba que su entrenador era militar, pero en realidad todo de él le ponía nervioso aun.

—No creo que debería… —él quería, pero sus manos temblaban y cuando el rubio caminaba con esa pose tan “soldadidesca” el sentía que los recuerdos tocaban a su puerta y no quería en serio pasar por ello, cerró los ojos con fuerza—Lo siento, nos vemos el lunes —respondió rápido y corrió saliendo del lugar.

Tony Stark no era un cobarde, se maldijo muchas veces de regreso a su casa, Tony Stark no le teme a nada, ¿entonces porque estaba aterrado?

El fin de semana fue largo, aburrido, no durmió mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro viendo números en la pizarra y Dum-E le seguía todo el rato.

Llegó el lunes, se levantó asustado por una alarma, era casi la hora del box, no se acordaba cuando se había quedado dormido en su sofá, ni siquiera estaba acostado se había quedado sentado, supuso que la edad ya no lo dejaba resistir tanto, aunque solo tenía treinta y siete, y no había dormido durante setenta y dos horas, era justo que cayera dormido, en fin, Tony siempre se acomplejaba de su edad desde que paso los dieciocho.

Llegó un minuto tarde al gimnasio el rubio estaba poniéndose los guantes y le volteo a ver, él no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el rechazo que le había hecho la semana pasada, se mordió el labio inferior por dentro y se acercó comenzando a vendarse las manos para ponerse los guantes como le había enseñado el musculoso entrenador.

La clase empezó normal, el rubio siempre atacaba para que le otro se defendiera y contraatacara, después le tocaba atacar y notó que el otro no era tan delicado como otras veces, lo notó cuando ya era la tercera vez que lo tenía contra el suelo.

—Ok, ok, me rindo —le dijo riendo, el otro le sonrió de lado y le ayudo a levantarse—y… ¿desde hace cuánto que sirves?—preguntó casual mientras comenzaban otro round.

—Desde que salí de la preparatoria, de eso hace ya unos catorce años —dijo alzando los hombros, entonces haciendo cuentas el otro era menor que él pero tampoco por mucho—.¿Y tú a que te dedicas?

Era la primera vez que entablaban una conversación que no tuviera nada que ver con las clases y realmente Tony estaba tranquilo, la voz de Steve no era mandona, nunca lo era en realidad, con él siempre era suave.

—Soy ingeniero —comentó alzando los hombros como el otro.

—¿Y en que te especializas?—Tony no esperaba esa pregunta, nadie solía hacerla si no se trataba del trabajo.

—Ammm bueno, en algunas cosillas como mecatrónica, biónica y física —comentó como si no fuera nada, pero Steve se había quedado parado verdaderamente impresionado y Tony se sintió bien por ello por alguna razón, aparte de alimentar su ego, que bien o mal seguía dentro de él, muy escondido en su interior, pero aun formaba parte de él.

—Wow eso es impresionante, supongo que nunca pensarías algo como la milicia para ti —no, nunca lo pensaría, y si pudiera volver en el tiempo le diría a su yo del pasado que no aceptara nada de ellos pero lo había hecho, y no fue por su patria, no fue por nada más que placer y ego propio de querer apantallar—. ¿Estás bien?—aquella voz le regresó a la realidad, y se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban y se había quedado casi sin aire—. Estas pálido—le informó el otro.

—Yo… yo estuve en el frente… no me fue muy bien… eso es todo —comentó y vio más sorpresa en el rostro de su entrenador.

—¿Hace cuánto?—preguntó Steve mientras Tony sentia un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya casi dos años —no pudo evitar reír después de decirlo, tenía dos años dentro del pozo de la depresión, era increíble.

La conversación cambio después de eso, unos consejos prácticos sobre las muñecas y después una simple despedida para comentarle que el miércoles no podrían verse y la clase se pospondría para el viernes, Tony le dijo que no había problema, no debía de preguntar pero le daba curiosidad, ¿qué clase de cosa tendría que hacer el otro y porque no estaba disponible?

Aprovechó ese miércoles para ir a ver a su terapeuta, no comentó nada especial, pues según Tony no pasaba realmente nada especial, excepto que su sexy entrenador lo había invitado a tomar algo, pero prefería quedarse ese detalle para él, sobre todo por su estupidez de rechazarlo, ojala le invitara otra vez, aunque tenía miedo de rechazarlo de nuevo y quedar como un imbécil.

Pero ahí estaba otra vez Rogers al terminar el entrenamiento del viernes, preguntándole si tenía algo que hacer esa tarde y Tony no pudo esta vez hacer otra cosa más que gritar “¡No!”, si, lo había gritado.

Quedando un rato en silencio mientras el rubio quitaba la cara de asustado por ese grito y comprendía que entonces estaba disponible.

—Genial, mi amigo y yo quedamos de vernos cerca de aquí en media hora, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?—Tony asintió esta vez tratando de no gritar y después de que se asearon en las duchas del gimnasio, por separado obvia y lastimosamente, se encontraron en la salida ya listos para irse.

El bar era tranquilo, no había mucha gente aún, y mientras él se quedó sentado cerca de la gran ventana esperando al rubio que había ido al baño, Tony diviso por la ventana el paisaje de la calle urbana y todo parecía típico hasta que observó a alguien, tenía el cabello un poco largo, negro como el cielo nocturno, labios carnosos, unos ojos verdes intensos y hombros amplios, casi como su entrenador.

Tony quería saber de dónde salían hombres así de buenos pues iría a la salida de la fábrica solo a admirarlos, tragó grueso cuando vio al hombre detenerse en la puerta del bar y entrar, no sabía si este estaba haciendo todo esto lentamente o él estaba imaginándoselo en cámara lenta cada movimiento, una sonrisa enorme salió de los labios del galán y por dentro maldijo a la persona que recibía esta sonrisa, giró lentamente la cabeza buscando a la persona en cuestión y casi se atraganta con su lengua al ver a su rubio entrenador sonreírle vuelta acercándose a él.

“Mi amigo y yo quedamos…” mierda ahora que dejaba las fantasías de lado era más claro que el agua, otro militar. Ambos hombres se sentaron frente a él.

—Tony él es James Barnes, Bucky él es mi practicante de box Anthony Stark.

—Mucho gusto, he escuchado que aprendes rápido —comentó el moreno extendiendo su mano derecha, Tony aun trataba de procesar y no noto la mirada divertida del nuevo y la asesina que le dirigió el rubio.

—Mucho gusto, yo…hago lo que puedo, todo es gracias a mi entrenador —dijo Tony sonriendo y correspondiendo el saludo, luego tomó de su cerveza mientras los amigos pedían otra ronda. —Así que… ¿se conocen del ejército?

—¿Eh?, ah no, conozco a este hombre desde antes de que se supiera amarrar las agujetas, tardé demasiado enseñándole —comentó riendo el tal Bucky y recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte del otro, Tony sonrió, si, se notaba la confianza entre ellos, y por la manera en la que el moreno paso su mano por el cuello del otro en modo de ahorcarlo pero se podía ver más como un abrazo, Tony pensó rápido y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, era muy obvio y él se sintió torpe por haber negado la primera invitación de Steve, este parecía tan feliz con su pareja, solo quería ser su amigo y él había malinterpretado todo.

—¿Quién le ata los agujetas al otro ahora? —le preguntó Steve y recibió un agarre más fuerte que le hizo solo reír, después de unos segundos volvieron a la normalidad y tomaron de sus bebidas. —Lo siento —murmuró el rubio y Bucky solo alzo la mano agitándola en señal de que no importaba.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó un tanto curioso Tony pues no parecía una pelea de parejas en realidad.

—Stevie me dijo que fuiste al frente, ¿Siria? —la pregunta le sorprendió, pero trató de no ponerse nervioso

—Afganistán —corrigió, entonces después se quedó sin poder hablar cuando el brazo izquierdo del moreno se posó sobre la mesa, era… era una prótesis.

—Yemen.

Tony observo la mano de plástico, luego miró hacia su propietario y encontró un par de comentarios en su mente que no pudo evitar decir.

—Así que… ¿Ya no puedes jugar a mano cambiada? —comentó Tony y hubo un pequeño silencio entre los tres, y después James estaba riendo.

—Me caes muy bien Tony —le dijo Buck tomando su cerveza y dando un tragó, Steve estaba sorprendido de cómo había actuado el castaño, normalmente se escuchaban los “Lo siento” o “Que horror”, siempre mirándolo con lastima pero el ingeniero no lo hizo ni por un segundo—Supongo que unos tienen más suerte que otros, tú tienes suerte de regresar completo, yo tuve suerte de regresar —comentó algo nostálgico mirando a la mesa, a su mano y después mirar hacia Steve, este negó.

—Iré por otra ronda —comentó levantándose de pronto yendo a la barra, Buck suspiró, Tony tenia curiosidad de lo que pasaba y se estaba perdiendo pero supuso que no era buen momento para preguntar.

Había sido una tarde agradable con ellos dos.

Sí, con los militares, Tony lo había olvidado casi por completo y había estado relajado, ellos eran graciosos y encantadores, hacían una pareja estupenda.

Y oh las salidas de noche, cuanto las había extrañado, el alcohol en su sistema le saluda como un viejo amigo.

—Ya es algo tarde —comenzó Steve pues el cielo se volvía oscuro rápidamente.

—La noche apenas comienza Steve no seas aguafiestas, ¿Cómo lo aguantas tanto?, el Capitán aburrido te llaman —decía Tony claramente afectado por el alcohol y Bucky no pudo evitar reír.

—Exactamente ese es su apodo —decía Buck pero realmente no estaba tan borracho como el primero, Steve suspiró irritado.

—Te llevaremos a casa —le dijo el rubio y después de intentarle sacar la información o alguna dirección se dieron cuenta que su amigo no tenía cartera, Tony solía olvidarla siempre, así que ambos soldados tuvieron que llevarlo hasta su casa, una modesta pero acomodada casa de dos plantas, Tony comenzó a halagar la decoración y los detalles de madera para después vomitar en el suelo.

Después de eso se quedó dormido en el sofá de la sala.

*******


	2. Chapter 2

*

La resaca lo atacó al día siguiente, recordándole que no estaba tan joven como antes, maldijo tallándose los ojos pues la luz entraba muy fuerte, estaba por decirle a Dum-E que cerrara la ventana pero recordó que anoche no había llegado a su casa. Abrió ampliamente los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba en una sala desconocida, en un sofá desconocido.

Definitivamente no estaba en su departamento.

Volteo el cuello encontrando paredes tapizadas de un color cremoso, y a lado del sofá había una foto que llamó rápidamente su atención, en el marco estaba colgada una placa militar,_ M. Carter_, tenía grabado más números que identificaban al soldado, en este caso, a la soldado, la mujer del retrato era bella, cabello recogido color chocolate, ojos profundos y marcados por unas pestañas rizadas, sus labios finos tenían apenas una sonrisa en ellos pero si te fijabas bien si lo parecía, sonreía, no parecía una fotografía formal, parecía que ella normalmente no era de fotografías y esta que se había dejado tomar reflejaba mucho de la persona.

Tony se preguntó ¿Por qué tendrían una foto de una mujer? ¿Sería hermana de alguno de ellos?

—Buenos días —Tony casi salta y se cae del sofá al escuchar una voz detrás de él, era Bucky que bajó de las escaleras en dirección a la cocina—¿Cómo va tu cabeza?

—Como el infierno —aseguró levantándose del sofá pero rápidamente enredándose en la sabana dándose cuenta que estaba en ropa interior y escuchó al soldado tratar de esconder su risa, lo volteó a ver después de darse cuenta de su ropa en el suelo—¿Cómo paso eso?

—Anoche no querías dormir, te subiste al sofá diciéndonos que nos darías un show que nunca olvidaríamos, después de quitarte el pantalón caíste roncando, sinceramente nunca lo voy a olvidar.

Tony se cubrió la cara muerto de vergüenza, mientras el otro se metió a la cocina, se dispuso a ponerse su ropa y escuchó unos pasos en las escaleras cuando otro hombre bajó a la sala.

—Hey gran show el de anoche —decía un rubio de buen humor, Tony se aventó boca abajo en el sofá llorando internamente por haber hecho el ridículo enfrente de aquellos dos adonis.

Después de un rato, James le llevó una taza de café a Tony con una aspirina, este le agradeció mucho mientras que Steve se fue a encargar del almuerzo. El castaño le dio otra mirada a la fotografía.

—¿Y porque sales sin identificación de tu casa? —preguntó Bucky

—¿Eras zurdo antes?, porque maldición, que mala suerte —preguntó alzando la vista de pronto el ingeniero, Buck frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó riendo el hombre a lo que Tony solo alzó los hombros.

La puerta de la cocina fue abierta interrumpiéndoles abruptamente, tres omelets calientes llegaban a la sala.

—No solemos usar el comedor —dijo Steve algo serio sentándose en uno de los sillones, mientras que los otros compartían el amplio sofá.

El almuerzo fue callado y tranquilo, después Tony se disculpó por todos los problemas que causo y por las molestias, ambos anfitriones le dijeron que no había ningún problema, que era bienvenido. Entonces él se despidió y se fue.

—Comentaste que era lindo —empezó Buck mientras llevaba los platos hacia la cocina, y Steve le seguía yendo por una botella de agua—Pero te guardaste el irresistiblemente guapo y con un trasero divino.

Rogers se carcajeo casi escupiendo el agua. Si, había hablado con su amigo de su practicante y sí, tal vez se le habían pasado aquellos adjetivos.

—¿A qué dices que se dedica? —volvió a hablar James mientras dejaba todo en la lava-vajilla y lo encendía.

—Es ingeniero.

—Eso no me dice mucho, ¿crees que sea hetero?

—Parece.

—Tú también pareces pero…

—Oh cállate —dijo Steve mientras le revolvía el cabello y ambos reían.

*

Regresar a casa fue agotante, quiso caminar y después de un par de cuadras se maldijo, Stark odiaba caminar, pero bueno, tenía que pensar un poco, había disfrutado estar con ellos, aunque eran soldados, era el punto, estar con ellos era como acercarte a la araña para superar la aracnofobia, se supone que servía, y no hacía daño intentar, de cualquier manera sus bellos rostros y hombros anchos le distraían lo suficiente para no salir corriendo despavorido.

Dum-E le recibió eufóricamente y tuvo que regañar al robot por aplastarle un pie.

***

Veteranos a los treinta, sonaba como si estuvieran en tiempos de guerra o algo así, era horrible, pero si, ya habían vivido bastante mierda de esa, porque el mundo es actualmente eso, mierda, porque a pesar de estar en el siglo veintiuno, todavía había países en guerra, ciudades que sufren, gente que padece.

Ese siempre había sido la motivación para Rogers, la gente, ayudarlos, salvarlos, para hacer un cambio.

Pero al final supo que no podía cambiar al mundo, porque ahora sentía que el mundo no tenía salvación, que estaba podrido y era imposible ayudarlo.

Ahora lo sabía pero le había costado demasiado caro saberlo, tanto como que ahora estaba sudando y temblando en su cama, no tenía pesadillas, sería bonito para el tenerlas, poder cerrar los ojos y estar inmerso en su inconciencia o subconsciente, no completamente despierto, sin poder dormir, sin poder cerrar los ojos, jadeaba y sentía frio, mucho frio, apretaba sus puños y golpeaba repetidas veces la cama.

James apareció por la puerta llegando rápidamente hasta él y sosteniéndolo para que se calmara, Steve regreso en sí y le miro, al parecer esa noche se había quitado la prótesis pues no había mano izquierda, se quedó mirando aquella manga vacía directamente y frunció el ceño.

—Los hare pagar un día, lo prometo —murmuraba el rubio en la oscuridad, mientras el de cabello negro negaba y suspiraba sentándose en la orilla de la cama cuando su amigo ya se había calmado.

—Dímelo, solo dime todo y ya —pidió Buck, pero como siempre, Steve solo negó—. No puedes cargar con todo tu, Punk.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Llegara a pesar demasiado un día.

—Bueno cuando el día llegue veré que hacer, por ahora, déjame en paz —pidió dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué pasó con el “juntos hasta el final de la línea”?

—¿Te abandoné en algún momento? ¿sabes acaso cuanto te quiero, Jerk? —le volteo a ver, directamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas aun no derramadas, James no supo que hacer, agachó la mirada y salió de la habitación, yendo hacia la suya azotando la puerta detrás suyo.

*

El fin de semana había pasado, había sido de esos que pasas encerrado en casa sin ningún problema, el Lunes Steve llegaba al gimnasio a la hora de costumbre pero la recepcionista le detuvo, comentándole algunas cosas que decía el jefe, el asintió y escuchó atento hasta que alguien más llegó por la puerta distrayéndole, era Tony, quien pasó sin verlo hacia la sala de box.

—¿Rogers?

—Sí, dile al dueño que está bien —le dijo amablemente y se retiró siguiendo el camino del castaño, llegando y viéndolo arriba del ring, mirándolo con media sonrisa, el rubio le regresó la mueca y se puso los guantes.

El entrenamiento les ayudo a ambos, Steve se despejó más pues todo el fin de semana se había arruinado con su ataque nocturno del sábado, y James también estaba aún resentido con él, tenía que compensarlo pero no era sencillo.

Terminó el entrenamiento y mientras guardaban las cosas Steve pensó que no le haría mal tratar más con el castaño, se habían divertido mucho el viernes. Mientras que Tony tenía una lucha interna, el rubio era increíblemente irresistible, ok, tenía pareja, pero no podía evitar querer acercarse más a él, aunque sea como amigos.

Y debía admitir que el otro soldado era demasiado comestible también, se moría de ganas por verlo otra vez, por verlos juntos.

Oh dios, juntos, ahora tendría bonitos sueños con eso en la mente.

—Películas —dijo de la nada el castaño y Steve le miró confundido— ¿Te gustan las películas?

Rogers sonrió ampliamente apuntando una cita para el día siguiente en su casa para ver películas.

***

—Hola Garfio —saludo Tony cuando James abrió la puerta.

—Ja-ja buena esa pero Garfio perdió la muñeca y yo todo el brazo, tendrás que esforzarte un poco más Campanita —dijo el hombre de la prótesis mientras le dejaba pasar.

—No sé qué tan preocupado tengo que estar por esos apodos—comentó Steve dándole a bienvenida a Tony, quien tomó asiento en el sofá.

—Relájate Peter Pan —respondió Tony quien se carcajeó junto con Bucky por esa última ocurrencia.

El rubio negó mientras Buck iba a la cocina por las palomitas y el y Tony ponían una película, escogieron una antigua de suspenso y terror.

Ocuparon los tres el sillón grande para estar frente a la pantalla de cincuenta y tantas pulgadas y por si tenían un poco de miedo, tenía cada uno su frazada y se cubrían casi por completo, “por el frio”, al final de cuentas terminaron gritando en una de las escenas finales, riendo por cómo habían hecho las palomitas volar por el aire, decidieron poner una comedia romántica, porque los machos también necesitaban esos clichés un poco, el sol no se ocultaba todavía mientras comían de las palomitas sobrantes que estaban regadas encima del sofá aun.

Pero se aburrieron un poco de la película por lo que bajaron el volumen y comenzaron a charlar. Una charla muy directa diría Steve.

—¿Y tienes pareja?—preguntó Bucky, recibiendo un empujón de parte de Steve, y el solo le pregunto “¿Qué?” moviendo los labios y Rogers le respondió “Idiota” de igual manera.

—De hecho no, no solía ser bueno con eso antes y ahora menos—comentó sin percatarse de aquella “discusión”, mirando al frente, no había quería mirarlos mucho por si se daban muestras de cariño o algo así, no estaba en derecho de detenerlos y no le disgustaba, pero le encantaría recibir un poco de cariño también.

—Oh vamos que no debe ser difícil para ti —siguió insistiendo Barnes, él estaba en el medio, Steve en la otra punta le jaló un poco la oreja—Au—se quejó y Tony les volteo a ver y alzo los hombros.

—No era difícil, no lo era, pero nunca fue más que algo de una noche —bajo la vista al suelo y bufó—Ustedes parecen bastante bien, nunca dije que odio la idea de la monogamia, no me molestaría tener a alguien cuando llegase a casa

—¿Ustedes?—preguntaron Steve confundido y Tony alzo la vista mirándolos con los ojos bien abiertos percibiendo lentamente como había cometido una inferencia errónea.

—Sí, ustedes—comentó no tan seguro como antes, mientras Rogers le seguía mirando sin comprender y Bucky se echó a reír— ¿Qué es gracioso?

—Que pensaras que somos… ¿pareja? O algo así—decía riendo más, entonces Steve abrió los ojos como Tony, sorprendido y le miró y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No, no, no, no, no —sonrió nervioso—él y yo, no, somos amigos, buenos amigos, y como te dijimos, nos conocemos de toda la vida, después de… cuando terminamos nuestro servicio dijimos que nos apoyaríamos el uno al otro en las buenas y malas, hasta que cada uno hiciera su vida—comentó bastante nervioso, Tony al menos lo notó y James asintió seguro a aquello.

—Pe-perdón, pensé que eran- 

—¿Gays?—preguntó James riendo— Sí, lo somos, pero no de los que están juntos—aclaró y Tony rio— ¿y tú?—al realizar aquella pregunta dejo de reír y ambos le miraron expectantes.

—Bi—comentó bastante más seguro de lo que esperaba el mismo, sonriendo porque por alguna razón no se incomodaba con todo esto. La charla continuo en diferentes temas, trivialidades, la película seguía pero nadie le hacía caso, mientras tanto Tony volteo a su espalda, dándole un vistazo a la mesita.

Vacía.

***

No sabía porque de pronto se preocupaba por su apariencia pero lo hacía, bueno si, si sabía, se estaba haciendo muy, muy amigo de dos guapos, ardientes, solteros, increíbles amigos y no iba a verse como un vagabundo depresivo todo el tiempo, así que después de terminar la clase del miércoles, llegar a casa, darse una buena ducha, se afeito, dejándose un estilo de candado y cenó para entonces caer del cansancio a dormir.

La mañana siguiente pareció como un nuevo inicio, no saltó de la cama alegre, pero se sentía más ligero y más libre, sin ese sentimiento tan fuerte de pesadez, trabajó un rato, comió, y recibió un mensaje de audio, el día de las películas habían intercambiado números y hasta hicieron un grupo, se llamaba “Neverland/NuncaJamás”, había sido gracioso, y adorable.

Tony nunca había tenido amigos, en el internado todos se portaban mal con él, prefería pasar tiempo encerrado estudiando, y cuando tuvo la edad salía de fiestas y bebía hasta perder la conciencia o seducir a alguien y perder la dignidad un poco con ella o el. Idioteces, las cuales ya se había perdonado a sí mismo cuando…

_«—Hola TinkerBell_

_— ¿Ahora si le dices así?_

_—Cállate. Garfio y yo pensábamos en ir a ver el partido al bar del otro día, por si te quieres unir_

_—Más te vale que sí porque si no Peter Pan llo-»_

El audio se cortó ahí, y Tony tenía una enorme sonrisa, una tonta sonrisa, pero es que era muy enternecedor imaginarlos mientras comían y decidían mandarle aquel mensaje juntos, al parecer muy improvisado.

Stark le dio instrucciones a Duma-E de recoger y no quemar la casa, en lo que él se iba a duchar y vestir, tardándose en elegir que ponerse, sintiéndose fresco al salir de su habitación, tomando las llaves de su casa y efectivo para entonces dirigirse al lugar establecido. Hacia más frío cada noche últimamente así que no olvido su abrigo.

*

—¿Es esa mi colonia? —pregunta Rogers cuando están ya en la puerta saliendo para ir al bar a ver el partido, ambos bastante más arreglados de lo normal, con chaquetas suficientemente abrigadoras pues el aire invernal se hacia cada día más presente, no era ningún secreto que estaban cortejando al ingeniero, pero el rubio no pensó que su amigo le jugara sucio robándole su loción.

—Sí, ¿no me queda mal verdad?, vamos Steve es tarde. —Comentaba el otro, y mencionado suspiró fastidiado pasándolo, entonces Buck lo miró mejor— ¿Esos son mis pantalones?

—¿No me quedan mal verdad? —respondió este con una sonrisa burlona, y es que si, eran de Bucky, pero de hace mucho, cuando usaba ropa más ajustada(o más bien cuando era capaz de ponerse solo ropa ajustada, pero con un solo brazo era imposible, en serio, él lo intentó mucho), y Steve los encontró y se los probó, le quedaban a la medida y remarcaban su trasero, el hombre de cabello oscuro suspiró con media sonrisa y asintió.

Llegaron al lugar a la hora establecida, tal vez unos minutos antes, tomaron aquella mesa de la otra vez, pidieron unos nachos y cervezas. Tony llegó un par de minutos después, llamando la atención de ambos militares quienes se levantaron en el acto cuando el entró por la puerta.

—Caballeros —dijo asintiendo y uno de ellos le señalo el asiento para él, estaban en media luna, el que quedaba en medio era el recién llegado, pero no parecía tener problemas con ello.

Comenzó el partido y los nachos estaban acabándose, Steve se levantó para pedir otros, desde la barra podía verlos y ver como Bucky no perdía el tiempo y se acercaba al oído de Stark, este reía de quien sabe que, Rogers hizo una mueca y regreso con una nueva orden de nachos con queso.

—¿Ya se acabaron las cervezas? Las olvide —comenta el rubio con pena.

—Yo me encargó—dice Tony sonriendo y se levanta yendo a la barra, Steve se inclina hacia su amigo.

—¿Qué haces? 

—Ammm ¿comiendo nachos, tomando cerveza, viendo el partido?—comenta confundido, Steve le lanza una mirada acusatoria y entonces regresa Tony con tres cervezas.

— ¿Cómo va el partido? —pregunta y observa la pantalla pero realmente no ha habido cambios, entonces uno de los equipos gana un punto y muchos empiezan a gritar, unos de victoria y otros de molestia, James toma su cerveza y mira a Steve con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Cero a uno —comenta y bebe, el rubio le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, si quería pelea, seria pelea.

El partido continuo, Tony estaba distraído pero no volvió a descontrolarse con el alcohol, prefería estar sobrio y disfrutar de la atención que le proporcionaban sus dos amigos, Barnes le hacía comentarios graciosos al oído y Steve hasta le llego a dar nachos en la boca como un “juego” y de un momento a otro la mano derecha de Bucky acariciaba su cabello y la mano izquierda de Rogers acariciaba su rodilla bajo la mesa. Se sentía abochornado por tanta atención y el simplemente no sabía qué hacer, fue al baño un momento, pues se sentía hasta un tanto sofocado.

—No seas estúpido Stark, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad —se decía a si mismo frente al espejo, se mojó un poco la cara y luego de secarse pensó por un momento, “Soy Tony Stark, merezco un poco de atención de cualquier persona, en especial de los dos más calientes soldados que han pisado este mundo”. Ok, parte de su cerebro lo pensó, el viejo Tony, pero el actual sentía pánico y quería encerrarse, quería huir, sentía temor, pero ¿era porque se trataba de militares? No, y sus manos sudaban y temblaban impidiéndole abrir la puerta.

Era porque no sentía que lo mereciera, ni a uno, mucho menos a dos. ¿Como escoger cuando no creía merecer a ninguno?

Suspiró y trató de controlarse, tal vez se estaba anticipando a todo, ellos solo eran muy amables y especiales y demasiado lindos con él, tal vez solo eso. Entonces regresó a la mesa y cuando aquellos cuatro ojos le miraron el siguió el camino derecho a la puerta sin regresarlos a ver, pero obviamente cuando estaba ya en la acera, uno de ellos le alcanzó.

—Hey Tony.

—Me siento mal —se abrazó a si mismo por dos razones, frio y temor—. Creo que iré a mi departamento a reposar, les agradezco por invitarme a pasar el rato pero creo que el ruido y ambiente es demasiado para mi yo sobrio —le dice sin dejar que el rubio diga algo, este solo asiente, su ánimo visiblemente caído, el castaño parte.

***


	3. Chapter 3

El viernes Tony decidió no salir de casa, su estado de depresión parecía regresar, tenía diversos mensajes de los chicos, unos cuantos en el grupo y otros por privado, el ignoro los audios y le mando un texto solo disculpándose sobre faltar a la clase de ese día, aún estaba “enfermo”. Ignoró de igual forma los siguientes mensajes de ambos, al parecer estaban bastante comunicativos.

El fin de semana fue el más oscuro que pudiera recordar, obviamente sin contar los que estuvo capturado, el sofá fue el único lugar que conoció, no se levantaba, no comía, ni dormía, miraba fijamente el techo como si esperara que ahí se escribieran las respuestas que buscaba, pero maldita sea, sabía que no iba a ser así.

Encendió su celular por fin después de aquellos dos días, saltaron las notificaciones rápidamente, casi cien mensajes, ambos chicos al parecer se habían preocupado por él, en lo más profundo de su corazón sintió un poco de esperanza, un poco de dicha por el hecho de que se interesaran de verdad en él. En él, alguien roto.

~~~~~~_Neverland_~~~~~~

_“¿Ocupados?”_

**—Tony Stark 12:17 p.m.**

_“NO”_

**—Bucky Barnes 12:18 p.m.**

_“Claro que no”_

**—Steve Rogers 12:18 p.m.**

_“¿Un café?”_

—**Tony Stark 12:30**

~~~~~~

Después de una larga lucha interna se atrevió a proponer aquello, entonces cuando ambos le respondieron afirmativamente pudo sonreír un poco, se duchó, arreglándose un poco y decidió salir con la cabeza arriba hacia el lugar que habían establecido.

*

—Hay que desistir.

—Sí, es lo mejor, no quiero espantarlo más —secundó Steve, después de recibir el mensaje de Tony habían estado charlando sobre eso de coquetearle los dos, competir entre los dos, jamás lo habían hecho y la primera vez que lo hacen hicieron que Stark huyera—Tal vez simplemente no está interesado en ninguno y solo quiere ser nuestro amigo.

—Oh eres muy tierno Rogers

— ¿Qué?

—Que he visto cómo te mira, créeme que no solo quiere tu amistad —el sonrojo en la cara de Steve le dio bastante gracia a James.

—A ti también te mira demasiado —comenta el rubio mirando al suelo, estaban en camino al lugar que les había mandado el castaño.

Entonces si Tony parecía atraído por ambos ¿porque detenerse en intentarlo?

—No podemos pelear por el —susurró Steve mirando a sus pies.

*

El día era agradable, se suponía que lo era, parecía de esos días sacados de cuentos de hadas, los pajaritos refugiándose todos en sus nidos, acurrucándose muy juntos por el frio, los niños corriendo por la acerca arropados hasta las orejas, hombres que sacaban humo por la boca, pero eso era más por los cigarrillos. Tony se dirigió al café, pensando seriamente en que debía regresar a encerrarse en su apartamento y no salir jamás, pero ya había hecho todo el camino hasta ahí, puesto que estaba en la puerta, y realmente su sistema ya le rogaba por un poco de cafeína. Entró, el lugar no era ostentoso, era más hogareño, no hace mucho lo había encontrado, su yo de antes odiaba esos lugares, pero el ya no era ese tipo, porque su yo de antes nunca llegaba a tiempo, y había llegado mucho antes de lo planeado y por supuesto los otros dos aun no llegaban.

Pidió un expreso, y otro, y otro, y entonces después del quinto se dio cuenta que sus manos habían estado temblando hasta que su sistema se llenó de suficiente droga, suspiró tranquilo pero volvió a erguirse al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Los dos soldados entraban dejando los abrigos en el perchero yendo después hacia el castaño cuando le visualizaron, Tony les había escondido la mirada así que no vio las amplias sonrisas que pusieron.

—Hola —dijo el ingeniero cuando se sentaron frente a él, el cubículo generaba privacidad que Stark no sabía si eso era buena en ese momento.

—Hola —respondieron los dos y el moreno fue el que prosiguió— ¿Te sientes mejor?—comenta ignorando las tazas de café en medio de ellos.

—Yo… —ambas miradas azules se sentían intensas y las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, él quería avanzar, realmente quería, tener amigos no era malo, él quería eso que nunca en su vida había tenido, después de vivir un infierno y una agonía, merecía eso— No…

El silencio reino el cubículo donde estaban los tres, el sonido de las máquinas de café, las tazas golpeando contra los platos, pero ninguno de los otros le forzó a decir algo, ni lo presionaron con miradas, ellos solo se quedaron en su lugar, esperando y eso incluso alteraba más al ingeniero quien suspiró y les miró.

—Como les dije fue al frente en Afganistán, yo ayudé en armamento y era el único que podía activar o desactivar las bombas que cree, yo… fui secuestrado —comenta lo último con la voz apagada y el shock de los soldados fue obvio, el de ojos azules parpadeo varias veces y antes de poder resistirse habló.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Un par de meses, se sintieron varios años —dijo suspirando y tratando de disipar los recuerdos que amenazaban con aparecer, Steve se dio cuenta entonces que había dicho aquello y no solo pensado.

—¿Ellos te…?

—¿Torturaron?—completo Tony lo que Buck no pudo terminar, realmente no era sencillo hablar de ello, solo había aclarado todo esto con su terapeuta pero sabía que no era lo mismo, ellos lo estaban escuchando por preocupación genuina, no porque era parte de su trabajo— Claro, y me hicieron casi morir de hambre, hasta que no podía mantenerme de pie siquiera, pero nunca acate sus órdenes, jamás les ayude, prefería morir ahí antes de condenar a los míos a morir por mis propias armas, y entonces me encontraron, me sacaron de esa sucia cueva y me trajeron de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado y yo estoy feliz de no tener más contacto con ellos, me daba escalofríos verlos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Steve estaba inquieto, esta información era difícil de procesar

—Los rebeldes vestían como soldados, al parecer les parecía gracioso y supongo que era una estúpida estrategia, pero era horrible despertar y ver mi bandera en los hombros de los hombres que me mataban poco a poco, era horrible y sigo sin poder… dios… —la respiración del ojimiel se cortó—. No puedo aun —negó varias veces cerrando los ojos y entonces ellos comprendieron, para el había sido muy difícil estar con ellos por lo que eran, Bucky entonces escondió su prótesis de la vista del otro, bajo la mesa, Steve se sintió un idiota.

Tony se sentía como dos toneladas más ligero ciertamente, decir todo aquello lo había liberado y se sentía bien, no esperaba respuesta de ellos, realmente no lo hizo, pero su mano fue tomada antes de que el pensara en otra cosa, abrió los otros viendo las dos manos sosteniendo la suya y cuando menos se dio cuenta lagrimas bajaban por su rostro.

—De ahora en adelante no estás solo.

—Estamos aquí para ti.

***

Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir humano de nuevo, realmente sí.

Por lo que después de ese día todo regreso a la normalidad, una en la que él era un genio y creaba cosas todos los días con su característico entusiasmo tecnológico, iba a las lecciones de box con Steve y salían a cenar con Bucky después. Sí, eran amigos, y Tony se sentía bien con eso, no iba negar que se moría por ellos, no, pero por ahora, eso estaba perfecto. Steve y Bucky dejaron de estar sobre el castaño de aquella manera, había sido impactante para ellos la noticia, y ahora sabían que Tony iba a terapia y eso estaba bien, ellos le daban su apoyo. Steve de cualquier manera sentía empatía con el ingeniero, el mismo tenía sus fantasmas acechándolo, sabía que era difícil hacerlo solo, no le desearía eso a nadie, pero él había escogido guardárselo y llevárselo consigo a la tumba. Mientras tanto James lidiaba con despertarse cada mañana con la sensación horrible y siempre extraña de que le faltaba algo y sabía que todo el resto de su vida no se iba a acostumbrar, pero tenía que vivir con ello.

Era gracioso como la vida había juntado a los tres hombres que ahora se encontraban en aquel bar, maldiciendo a la televisión de enfrente, cada uno con una botella en la mano, enfadados con el equipo pero disfrutando el rato que pasaban juntos, era gracioso y extraño pero tal vez no tanto, pues se lograban comprender más que cualquier otra persona.

*

—¿Entonces todo ha estado bien con tus entrenamientos? —le preguntaba el doctor mientras se acomodaba en el sillón frente a él.

—Muy bien, Rogers es un magnifico instructor, tiene mucha paciencia y me deja ganar de vez en cuando —comenta con una sonrisa infantil, el de cabello negro alzó la vista pues no había visto a su paciente sonreír así nunca antes.

—Es un gran progreso el que hayas tomado las lecciones y sobre todo porque pareces cómodo con este tal Rogers, que recuerde es militar ¿no? —Tony asintió.

—Cumplió su servicio hace unos años, sí, yo también pensé que sería imposible, pero de hecho como usted lo dijo, me ha ayudado mucho a superarlo.

—¿Así que lo conoces? ¿Se hicieron amigos? —preguntó levantando una ceja y Tony rio.

—Él y Barnes, amigo de Rogers, me han ayudado bastante, supongo que sí, somos amigos.

***

—¿Ningún dolor hasta ahora, sargento Barnes? —Buck negó mientras el médico militar que conocía desde hace un par de años le hacia la revisión rutinaria—. Gran partido el del sábado ¿no?—James trató de llevarle el ritmo de la conversación pero se sentía un tanto melancólico, su brazo falso estaba frente a él, y después de todo este tiempo seguía siendo difícil simplemente afrontar el hecho tal y como era.

Era un discapacitado.

Miró al doctor anotar unas cosas e ir a su escritorio por una prescripción médica, escribiendo algo y pasándoselo a James, el solo suspiro algo cansado.

—Estoy bien, no me hace falta dormir, no tengo pesadillas, no creo ser alguien que necesita tomar antidepresivos.

—Sargento, usted se negó desde el principio tomar terapia, podría necesitar realmente ayuda, lo único que quiero es que este bien —Mientras el médico militar decía esto Barnes se levantaba de la camilla en dirección a su prótesis, colocándola con facilidad que le había dejado la ardua práctica día a día, para luego ponerse la camisa.

—Estoy bien, no necesito ningún maldito medicamento que me haga dormir la mitad del día —Dijo dándose la vuelta y el silencio en el consultorio se hizo presente mientras el castaño oscuro miraba severamente al doctor y este parecía bastante intimidado.

La puerta fue abierta sorpresivamente, un rubio entró lentamente observando la escena preocupado.

—¿Todo bien?

—No, el Sargento Barnes se niega a tomar la propuesta de la medicación y también la propuesta de la terapia psicológica.

—Buck…

Pero James le cortó.

—No me hagas “Buck”, no ahora Steven, he visto los traumas que deja la guerra, yo no tengo esa secuela, mi problema solo es físico pero no es para nada algo que me quite el sueño —dijo mirándolo directamente pues Steve nunca había querido tampoco tomar medidas profesionales respecto a sus insomnios, el rubio suspiró y miró al doctor.

—Yo quería preguntar —cambio de tema—El tipo de prótesis, he visto unos folletos donde dicen que puede tener movimientos mecánicos, sé qué pueden ser costosas pero podemos pedir un crédito y…

—Steve no necesito nada nuevo ya te lo he dicho.

—Entiendo su petición Capitán Rogers —parecía que el doctor y Steve estaban ignorando al otro.—Puede llenar una solicitud, estará en la lista de pacientes para una renovación de prótesis, pero no le prometo mucho, normalmente tarda el proceso, esto es muy burocrático y a veces al final solo dicen que no y ya.

Steve asintió bastante desilusionado.

—Entiendo, muchas gracias doc —Bucky bufó y caminó a la salida sin decir adiós—. Gracias y nos vemos en la próxima revisión —Se despidió y se marchó a alcanzar a su terco amigo, tomándolo del hombro derecho pero rápidamente fue removido— Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?

James no dijo nada, no hasta que estuvieron en el auto, si, tenían un auto, no era último modelo pero era amplio, no solían usarlo más que para venir al hospital o hacer las compras, a veces preferían usar transporte público para salir por si Steve no estaba en condiciones para manejar, ya que, después del accidente, Barnes prefería no retar su suerte y manejar con una mano.

—Dime que pasó allá dentro.

—Perdón Capitán, no quería molestarlo —dijo sarcástico Bucky mientras tenía la cabeza recargada en la orilla de la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

—Buck —le advirtió, Steve odiaba cuando actuaba tan infantil, él sabía que los títulos ya no importaban de cualquier forma, pero el otro siempre pareció tomarlos muy a pecho, nunca supo si bien o mal—Sabes que me preocupo por ti

—No deberías, estoy bastante mejor de lo que tú estás, pero claro, las personas solo pueden ver qué me falta un brazo pero no que te faltan como dieciséis horas de sueño.

—No puedo controlarlo.

—Yo sí, yo puedo controlarme siempre y soy el único afectado, el único al que miran con lastima.

—Nadie te mira con lastima Buck, yo no lo hago, Tony no lo hace.

—No, tú no lo haces, tú me miras con culpa, como si tú mismo hubieras puesto esa bomba ahí —El coche frenó de golpe tanto que hasta James se asustó, se miraron por unos segundos y Buck ablando su mirada, porque la cara de Steve le obligó a olvidar todo su enojo, porque sus ojos cristalinos le debilitaban.

El resto del camino fue silencio perpetuo, al llegar a casa Bucky camino rápido hasta su habitación subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Mientras que Steve de tiró en el sofá de la sala cansado y harto, buscó la foto pero recordó entonces que ya no estaba, había retirado la foto de Margaret desde la primera vez que Tony estuvo ahí, no había querido que el castaño pensara que tenía a alguien puesto que no era así, la había tenido sí, pero ya no.

Suspiró prolongadamente sintiendo la necesidad de ir a buscar a James y… y abrazarlo. Apretó los puños, hacía tiempo que no se sentía de aquella manera, hacía tiempo que había desistido de esos torpes sentimientos que le invadían como si fuera aquel pequeño niño que el mayor salvaba de las peleas.

El rubio se frotó la cara tratando de disipar los pensamientos del pasado, esto ya no era la primaria, ya no escribía cartas de amor secretas que nunca entregó, ya no estaba en la secundaria, detrás del vestidor de deportes donde él había entregado su primer beso, ya no eran los niños felices corriendo a casa a jugar consola, ya no había pijamadas donde se develaban riendo hasta llorar. Eso parecía haber sido otra vida.

Steve deseaba que las cosas buenas regresarán, por ello estaba bastante feliz de tener a Tony, él había hecho más armónica la amistad, era como la pieza que habían perdido en sus vidas y les devolvía a cada uno el buen humor y la razón para seguir adelante. Por eso hasta ahora habían decidido seguir al ritmo de Tony, ambos seguían teniendo atracción hacia el mayor, pero habían dejado eso de lado para no arruinar la oportunidad de tenerlo en sus vidas.

Sinceramente Rogers pensó seriamente en quitarse del camino, pero dejar a las únicas dos personas que le han hecho efecto y aún están con vida le acabaría, no podría solo, sabía que si vivía con Bucky era porque se apoyaban mutuamente cuando las secuelas venían. Steve lo necesitaba mucho para no volverse loco.

Y se sentía útil apoyando a James a realizar tareas que le eran complicadas o tediosas con un solo brazo. Aún recuerda que incluso le ayudaba a ducharse pero el hombre a la semana le botó de su habitación alegando no estar paralitico para no poder pasarse la esponja el solo. Para Steve no hubo problema, tampoco hubo problema cuando el otro no llegaba en días, pero obviamente averiguo personalmente que sucedía. Ver a James en bares solo cazando hombres de una noche no fue lo más agradable para él, pero lo dejó hacerlo, pronto aquella fase acabo y volvió a estar en casa regresando a la normalidad.

Rogers había conseguido ese trabajo en el gimnasio, antes él se había incluido de tiempo completo como instructor pero dejar a James tanto tiempo solo no le agradaba por lo que decidió pedir solo ser instructor de box, tenía menos trabajo pero tenía más a Bucky y eso le satisfacía.

*


	4. Chapter 4

********

Unas horas después el rubio hizo la comida, después de mandarle un mensaje a Tony para poder alegrarse un poco por ser respondido con un: 

_“No puedo creer que sean un par de infantiles”._

Al parecer Buck había hablado también por privado con el castaño, sabía que no le había dicho nada, pero era raro que hablaran por separado con él, al menos de parte del rubio, este nunca lo había hecho, sentía como si hiciera trampa o rompiera algún código aunque no existía alguno.

Steve se sintió realmente feliz cuando un mensaje de Tony decía: 

_“¿Quieres que vaya? James me dijo que no, pero sé que eso significa si pero no se atreve a pedirlo”_

El oji-azul le mando un emoticón de risas y un _“Por favor”_

El ingeniero no tardó en llegar, entró viendo al rubio con una cara larga recostado en el sofá, sus ojos le brillaron al verlo entrar.

—No ha querido bajar a comer, sé qué tal vez metí la pata, hoy fuimos a verla traumatólogo y se puso renuente cuando yo entré aunque parecía ya estar así con el doctor antes, no quiso los antidepresivos que le medicó y se negó a qué intentáramos conseguirle una mejor prótesis —Decía el rubio algo frustrado y con el labio inferior temblando, parecía un niño con su mamá acusando a su hermano de haberle roto su juguete favorito. Tony no pudo hacer nada más que cruzar los brazos y asentir.

—Iré a hablar con él, le diré que necesita comer o le meteré la comida por trasero —Steve asintió y entonces el castaño subió las escaleras, era la segunda vez que vería la segunda planta, la primera había sido cuando había buscado el baño y aquellos solo le habían dicho “subiendo” y siguieron discutiendo sobre la película que verían aquella tarde, aquel par discutía mucho, era normal ya que vivían juntos y se conocían de toda la vida, pero verlos separados era raro, por más peleados que estuvieran, por eso se alarmó cuando recibió mensajes de James diciendo:

_“Steve es un idiota”, “Dile que es un idiota”, “No soporto vivir con él” y unos emojis de enojo._

Bastante directo y pudo adivinar lo que sucedía. Tocó la puerta del fondo, porque aquella vez había aprendido que el baño estaba a la izquierda, enfrente el cuarto de Rogers y en el centro el de Barnes.

—Lárgate de mí vista Stevie —era agradable saber que aunque estuviera enojado le llamara así, como solo él lo hacía.

—Soy yo —Sonó algo caerse dentro de la habitación, las pisadas de Buck corriendo y entonces se abrió la puerta, el castaño sonrió al ver al oji-verde.

—Tony —sonaba sorprendido—No te pedí que vinieras.

—¿Te molesta?

— ¡No!—respondió al instante.

—Bien, ahora mueve tu trasero abajo y come con una sonrisa en tu magnífico rostro pues tú mejor amigo cocinó para ti y no quiero un no por respuesta o te meto los dedos de plástico en el culo.

Anthony Stark, señoras y señores, se sentía poderoso y capaz por fin y eso es claramente gracias a la gran confianza que tenía con este par, volvía un poco de él mismo y ellos adoraban que fuera así. Bucky no tardó en bajar a comer, de hecho casi venía siguiendo al castaño, Steve escondía su sonrisa no estaba tan impresionado ya que sabía que Tony convencería a James, sabía cuánto le importaba a este la opinión del ingeniero como para desobedecerlo, comieron en la sala.

Tony había escuchado una vez a James decir sobre que el comedor era sagrado para Steve y prefería no tocarlo, Stark se quedó con la duda pues no había querido indagar, sentía que saber aquella respuesta le haría daño, él lo sabía.

Lo que no sabía es que aquel par en serio se habían peleado ese día y a pesar de comer en paz al terminar comenzaron a discutir.

—Dije que no, no necesito tomar medicamento y punto —Tony había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que se había perdido el comienzo de la pelea—. Tú los necesitas, no duermes noches enteras.

—Yo creo poder lidiar con lo que me pasa —respondió Steve, claramente alterado por la acusación.

—¿Y no me crees capaz de lo mismo?

—Tengo miedo de despertar y ya no verte más —explotó el rubio

—¡Yo no soy Peggy! —gritó Bucky.

El silencio reino el lugar, Tony miraba de reojo a ambos, el castaño oscuro se levantó llevando su plato a la cocina y tardó bastante, Stark dejó su plato vacío enfrente de él y se cruzó de brazos.

“Peggy”, repasó el nombre por su mente varías veces, Steve parecía demasiado tenso en su lugar, tomando el cubierto con fuerza.

—Ella y yo íbamos a casarnos… —Tony escuchó la voz apenas a través de la sala, era un susurro casi nulo en el aire, y precisamente el aire se le fue al escuchar aquello, entonces se le vino a la mente la foto de la mujer, volteo instintivamente a su espalda donde había estado la foto que nunca más volvió a su lugar—. ¿Si la viste?—Stark reaccionó tarde, sonrojándose un poco viendo al rubio, este tenía una expresión afligida en el rostro—. Nos conocimos en el servicio, era nuestra teniente, de la selección del Reino Unido, muchos decían que éramos como el uno para el otro, yo siempre creí que ella era demasiado para mí, sigo creyéndolo, ningún hombre la merecía, era la mujer perfecta.

—¿Era? —inquirió Tony antes de poder detenerse, todo aquello le estaba calando el pecho, pensar en Steve con alguien más, tan feliz, tan enamorado era… era doloroso.

—Falleció —El rubio pareció tener un dolor incluso físico al decir aquello.

—Lo siento tanto —Steve asintió, mirando la alfombra.

—Fue hace un tiempo —dijo con una sonrisa demasiado pequeña casi imperceptible, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de pronto y el rubio miró al de ojos verdes, el par parecía tener una conversación telepática.

—Es hora.

—No —le detuvo Rogers, poniéndose de pie y el mayor estaba desconcertado y un tanto asustado porque parecían a punto de pelear. El castaño se puso de pie en medio de ellos.

—Chicos no-

—Tony te quiero —Stark miró hacia Buck con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendido pues no se esperó aquello—Te queremos —y entonces el aire se le fue, ¿Porque hablaba en plural?

Una mano sobre la suya le hizo mirar al otro soldado.

—Tiene razón, pero se suponía que no debías saberlo —dijo al principio a él y al final hacia Barnes.

—Tiene derecho a saberlo.

—No necesitaba saberlo —comienzan a discutir de nuevo y hasta parecen olvidarse de su invitado aunque estaba justo en medio de ambos.

Tony no entiende qué pasa, trata de procesar lo que había escuchado.

O sea, aquellos dos soldados, sexys, fuertes, agradables, inigualables hombres le querían.

El bendito destino lo había visto en el fondo del pozo y al fin le daba algo bueno en la vida. El problema era, aquel sentimiento de culpa que no se permitía disfrutar el hecho pues una parte en su mente le decía que lo echaría a perder.

No, no, no, no.

Él era pésimo en relaciones, al menos en el pasado había alejado a todos y había destruido las pocas cosas buenas que había tenido, no podía permitirse hacerle eso a estos increíbles seres humanos.

Lo próximo que hizo Tony le desconcertó a todos hasta a él, salió corriendo por la puerta, agitado y con mucho frío pues había dejado hasta su abrigo, y aunque estaban a menos cero grados ignoró los constantes llamados de aquel par que no se hicieron esperar, pero el corrió hasta regresar a casar y encerrarse en su habitación.

Tirando al suelo todo llorando en un rincón.

A su mente vino la memoria de Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Jarvis y sus padres, los había hecho sufrir, los había alejado, había sido el peor amigo e hijo del planeta. Después de su secuestro en Afganistán, no había vuelto a pensar en ellos, pensó que ahí había pagado todo lo que les había hecho pasar, y ahora la vida volvía a dejarlo sonreír y de nuevo buscaba la manera de que lo echara a perder.

Porque Anthony Stark no servía para nada, era el egoísta que no pensaba en nadie y solo usaba a los demás a su antojo, solo les haría sufrir. No estaba dispuesto a ver a James y a Steve destruidos, no por él.

Pero les debía aclarar aquello antes de alejarlos, antes de que fuera tarde, tenía que hacerlo, a pesar de que sabía que si volvía a estar solo no duraría mucho.

Pero no volvería a ser egoísta.

No.

**************


	5. Chapter 5

**************

Tardó un par de días en mandarles mensajes, ellos le habían mandado varios, solo en el grupo y eso le calmaba un poco pues sabía que ellos ya estaban bien.

~~~~~~_Neverland_~~~~~~

_Ayer_

_“Solo quería decirte buenas noches”_

**—Bucky Barnes. 11:32 a.m.**

_“No te desveles mucho, descansa Tony”_

**—Steve Rogers. 11:36 a.m.**

_Hoy_

_“Buenos días”_

**—Steve Rogers. 9:55 a.m.**

_“BUEN DÍA”_

**—Bucky Barnes. 9:55 a.m.**

_“¿Están ocupados hoy?”_

**—Tony Stark. 10:01 a.m.**

_“¡No!”_

**—Bucky Barnes. 10:02 a.m.**

_“¡Jamás!”_

**—Steve Rogers. 10:02 a.m.**

_“¿Quieren venir a comer?_

**—Tony Stark. ** **10:27 a.m.**

~~~~~~

Tony ordenó comida china y se arregló para recibir a aquel par, les había mandado por fin la dirección, era la primera vez que les decía donde vivía, y obviamente sería la primera vez que irían su apartamento.

Habían acordado llegar después de mediodía, pero aquellos ya estaban demasiado ansiosos para esperar mucho, así que salieron de casa en punto de las doce. Mientras tanto el anfitrión moría de nervios, había intentado hacer un poco de aseo, Dum-E le “ayudo” un poco, el torpe robot solo llevaba algunas cosas al cuarto de limpieza, básicamente escondiéndolas.

A Stark casi se le sale el corazón al escuchar la puerta y corre tropezándose con la alfombra que adornaba el suelo de madera en medio de la sala, abrió la puerta de golpe para tener la mayor decepción al ver al repartidor, se maldijo por dentro y pagó. Tirándose al sofá junto con las bolsas de comida, peleando después ya que Dum-E quería agarrar dichas bolsas pensando que eran basura.

Poco después el timbre sonó, le ordenó al robot comportarse y fue con las manos temblando a abrir la puerta, observó a aquel par con sonrisas relucientes en el rostro, para Tony parecían ángeles, de inmediato les dejo pasar.

El lugar olía a arroz frito y kung Pao.

—Lo siento por pedir algo, soy el mejor creando cosas con solo un destornillador pero soy pésimo en la cocina, prefería no matarlos —comentó Stark mientras se sentaban en la sala, sus invitados rieron. Trataban de mantener la calma y que la situación no se volviera tensa. El robot no tardó en hacer una tontería, tratando de servirles agua a los invitados y tirando al suelo los vasos. —Agh tonto pedazo de chatarra, maldigo el día que te creé.

—¿Tu lo hiciste?—preguntaron sorprendidos ambos soldados y el ingeniero asintió.

—Es realmente genial —comentó Steve—Nunca había visto un robot en persona—ambos parecían mirar con devoción al pequeño mientras intentaba limpiar su desastre.

—Fue mi primer robot, en realidad el único, me he dedicado más a la inteligencia artificial pero solo como programa, nada físico —Bucky le dirigió una sonrisa y Steve asintió, ambos interesados en lo que decía—Y luego las armas, era lo que más vendía, aunque principalmente lo hice para retar a mi padre, también se dedicaba a eso y siempre quise superarlo, no nos llevamos muy bien, mamá siempre trató de que habláramos pero me negué.

—¿Ya no los ves? —preguntó Barnes con el ceño fruncido.

—Murieron un poco antes de mi secuestro, primero mamá, tenía cáncer, y luego papá, no soportó la perdida —comentó tranquilamente, a este punto el castaño había abierto la comida, el rubio al ver esta acción y comenzó a servir los platos y al escuchar esta parte se detuvo mirándolo atentamente.

—Lo siento tanto —comentó Bucky, Steve miró la comida afligido, tenía un nudo en la garganta, Tony alzo los hombros.

—Ya pasó —dio un largo suspiro y puso una sonrisa pequeña pero real en su rostro, mirándolos, uno de ellos miraba al suelo, el otro a su plato, Tony recordó entonces el propósito de esa reunión y un nudo en la garganta junto con un apretón en el pecho le hicieron cerrar los puños.

Tenía que hacerlo, pero antes, disfrutaría esa comida, ese día, como el último, para memorar y saber que al final no era tan mala persona, porque si podía alejarles antes de arruinarlos, Tony se sentiría un poco más humano.

Por eso siguió la charla de Buck sobre el ir al bar el próximo fin de semana como si nada, por eso asentía a Steve sobre que acababa de salir un remake genial de una película de terror que debían ir a ver, por eso comía con una sonrisa en el rostro viendo a los otros dos felices sentados junto a él.

Afuera nevaba, los pequeños rayos de sol se iban y aun no eran ni las tres de la tarde, pero al parecer el invierno por fin hacia su completa aparición, la nieve empezó a caer, pero ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta y si fue así poco les importó.

El pobre corazón de Stark se daba cuenta de que el tiempo se agotaba, que le quedaba muy poco para disfrutar al par de soldados que habían llegado a su vida y le habían hecho tener una razón para salir de casa y no andar como vampiro apático por la vida, le habían enseñado lo que era tener amigos, ser un amigo, el titulo le gustaba, le quedaba bien y nunca antes lo había portado con tanto orgullo.

Ahora sabía que Rhodey había sido un gran amigo para él, aunque Tony nunca pudo serlo para el otro, se dio cuenta que Pepper le había querido mucho a pesar de ser un monstruo de jefe con ella al igual que con Happy.

El ingeniero miraba la escena frente a sus ojos, Steve y Bucky riendo y peleando porque uno estaba contando una anécdota de la infancia, avergonzando al otro, el castaño estaba seguro de que escuchó algo sobre Rogers sin ropa interior corriendo por la calle. Pero estaba distraído y entonces sintió sus manos temblando, su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido, su vista se nublaba.

—Voy por más agua —se excusó levantándose lentamente yendo a la cocina, ellos bajaron el tono de sus risas y asintieron, esperando en la sala, mirando alrededor de aquel pequeño cuarto, nunca creerían que alguien como Tony viviera ahí, un lugar demasiado modesto.

Steve miraba por la pequeña ventana, ya había oscurecido y había nevado toda la tarde pero de noche se apreciaba más, Buck miraba el desorden que había con todas las cosas del ingeniero, sus herramientas por doquier, cosas que probablemente haya inventado, ambos hombres se miraron y se sonrieron cómplices pero aquellas sonrisas se borraron al escuchar un vidrio romperse dentro de la cocina.

Tony.

Ambos se levantaron corriendo hacia allá preocupados y cuando entraron al cuarto se quedaron petrificados, observando al castaño contra la pared, en un mar de lágrimas, la mano izquierda le temblaba lo que había causado que un vaso se le resbalara y cayera al suelo, en la mano derecha sostenía un arma apuntándose en la cien mirando al suelo, uno de sus invitados corrió hacia él, corrió demasiado rápido que poco pudo frenar estampando su cuerpo contra el otro, alejando el brazo de este, el arma cayó al suelo unos metros lejos de ellos, mientras el rubio rodeaba al más bajo con todo su cuerpo.

—Oh Tony… —la voz de Rogers se entrecortaba, tenía un nudo en la garganta por lo que acababa de presenciar, el otro soldado se acercó y con su mano derecha alzó de la barbilla la mirada del castaño, el cual había dejado de llorar pero de todas formas sus ojos reflejaban su tristeza.

—No importa cuántas veces tengamos que decirlo… —le dijo Barnes acariciando su mejilla con su brazo verdadero mientras Rogers recargaba su frente en el hombro de Stark

—No estás solo —susurró Steve en su oído.

Tony aun temblaba, le había tomado desprevenido todo esto, el ataque de ansiedad y pánico, se debía a que no quería esto, no quería dejar de verlos, no se atrevía a alejarlos, eran todo lo que tenía, y entonces pensó “Soy lo peor, no los merezco, no los merezco” y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando tomó el arma que escondía en un cajón de la alacena.

Esto de tenerlos observándolo le avergonzaba pero una parte de su corazón se sentía reconfortada por este inmenso apoyo que recibía de estas dos personas que no tenían obligación de ayudarlo y entonces lo quiso, quiso tomar la oportunidad de sostenerse de esa última cuerda que lo ayudaría a no caer en el agujero de mierda que le saluda pues estaba justo en la orilla.

Porque quería disfrutar un poco lo que podría ser, olvidar y disfrutar, miró detenidamente hacia los dos soldados, estos siempre esperando por él, siempre pacientes pero alertas, su mano izquierda aun temblaba pero la alzo para sobreponerla donde James había puesta la suya, sobre su cara, acariciando y comenzando a estirar sus labios en una pequeñísima sonrisa, luego movió su otra mano hacia la cabellera dorada, el dueño de esta se incorporó mirándolo a los ojos y entonces Tony lo hizo.

Lo besó, despacio, mientras Steve le dejaba el mando, este estaba sorprendido pero por supuesto que no lo rechazó y aceptó cuando el castaño se alejó lentamente mirando a su costado, Steve deshizo el abrazo en el que lo tenía para que entonces Tony fuera en busca de Buck, tomándolo de la camisa y estampándose en un beso que James tuvo oportunidad de disfrutar de principio a fin, su corazón había latido a mil por hora en cuanto vio cómo se acercaba a los labios del rubio, pensó por un momento que los celos atacarían pero no eran celos para nada lo que sentía, era esperanza, de poder estar con ese hombre que quería proteger y cuidar a toda costa.

El beso finalizó y Tony solo pudo esconderse en el pecho de Buck algo avergonzado y cansado mentalmente, el soldado lo enredó en su brazo sin ninguna queja y entonces Tony sintió otra presencia desde su espalda.

—Es noche, será mejor que vayas a dormir —dijo el capitán, pero se escuchó un resoplido de parte del sargento.

—No lo dejaremos —le dijo en un tono bastante severo, pero luego de que Steve haya pasado su mano por el hombro de su amigo este se relajó, Tony alzo la vista para ver lo que sucedía, temiendo que realmente se fueran a ir pero entonces sintió que era alzado del suelo y llevado como costal de papas hacia fuera de la cocina, viendo como el rubio sonreía y los seguía.

Fue llevado hasta su habitación, cayó sobre una cama matrimonial pero con un cuerpo musculoso sobre él, Bucky le sonrió y luego se recostó a su lado, y fue cuando sintió a Steve llegar, y acostarse a su otro costado, que la cama le pareció demasiado pequeña, unas colchas los cubrieron porque por la nieve afuera la temperatura había descendido mucho, pero Tony estaba seguro que con aquellos dos cuerpos rodeándolo, durante esa noche no recordaría la palabra frío.

El sueño lo venció rápidamente en brazos de Steve mientras Buck lo abrazaba desde atrás, esa noche Stark descubrió que el pecho de Rogers era demasiado cómodo y que Barnes se acoplaba perfectamente bien a su espalda, y mientras ronroneaba dormido como un gatito, los soldados velaban su sueño, más tranquilos después de todo lo que había pasado.

—No puede estar solo ni un segundo más —dijo Bucky, Steve asintió sin dejar de mirar la cara serena de Tony sobre su pecho. El de ojos verdes no se imaginaba lo que había sentido el rubio al entrar a la cocina, si para él había sido espantoso para el otro... un infierno.

Sabía que no volverían a dejar a Tony solo ni un segundo más, pero no comprendía porque aún se ponía un tanto renuente.

—Lo sé, pero no es una mascota que puedas simplemente llevarte a casa —Steve dijo para ahora mirarlo.

—Él nos quiere… así que podemos llevarlo a casa —comentó bastante orgulloso, y es que le llenaba de alegría saber que Tony les correspondía y Steve se sentía igual, estaba feliz de haber podido descubrir que el ingeniero les quería, así que solo sonrió y asintió, ambos durmieron después de esa charla, estrujando al ingeniero entre sus cuerpos.

A la mañana siguiente Stark despertó, abriendo lentamente los ojos con un pequeño dolor de cabeza pero sintiéndose con una carga menos en sus hombros, pero hablando de sus hombros, sentía algo en su hombro, en su cintura, en sus manos, bajo su cabeza, entre sus pies y es que apenas recordaba que aquellos dos se habían ido a la cama con él a dormir, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, había sido muy tierna la ida de dormir junto a ellos pero no espero realmente verlos al amanecer, de hecho pensó por un momento que había sido un sueño, pero no, ahí estaban. Tenía la cabeza de Buck en su hombro, el brazo de este lo rodeaba por la cintura, los pies de los tres estaban enredados debajo de las sabanas y Tony tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de Steve mientras este sostenía su mano, ambos aun en un profundo sueño y el ingeniero admitió que sería una pena levantarlos, así que decidió no hacerlo y quedarse así, disfrutando la cercanía, disfrutando a aquellos dos solo para él, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, no pudo evitarlo, Steve y Buck, ahora eran de él, y él era de ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

*

Una hora después el rubio despertó, tenía que admitir que le había hecho falta dormir, hace bastante que no dormía con tanta facilidad como la pasada noche y a pesar de haber revivido una de sus peores pesadillas, tener al castaño en sus brazos le había dejado descansar, sumado a esto que Bucky estuviese junto a ellos provocó que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, ¿hace cuantos años no compartía cama con este?, ni en sus días en el campo de batalla habían dormido en la misma litera.

El oji-verde se despertó estirándose un poco, un pequeño gemido de parte del hombre en medio de ellos les hizo mirarse y soltar una pequeña risita, lo habían molestado al parecer, aplastándolo más bien, aquellos dos cuerpos duros rodeándole, era lindo, pero Tony apreciaba sus horas de sueño y si alguien le interrumpía estaría en serios problemas. Aunque la verdad no se enojó en absoluto cuando sintió besos siendo repartidos por su cara y su cuello. Podría acostumbrarse a levantarse antes de las diez si era de aquella forma.

— Buenos días —Ok, definitivamente podría levantarse antes de las cinco si aquellas melodiosas voces en perfecta sincronía le decían aquello tan cerca, sonrió y fue abriendo los ojos, alzó la vista, ahí estaba Steve, y entonces volteo a buscar a Buck, girando por completo y rodeándolo del cuello para darle un exquisito beso. Sintió su mentón ser tomado por la mano del sargento cuando se separaron y le guiñó un ojo haciendo que volteara a ver a un lado, donde esperaba Steve su turno, lo besó con la misma intensidad, sintiendo el mismo zoológico en el estómago al contacto. Quedando anestesiado cuando el rubio se alejó en busca de aire.

—¿Estoy dormido? Porque definitivamente aún estoy soñando —Ambos rieron al escucharle decir aquello.

Lo siguiente esa mañana fue una extensa sesión de besos, el desayuno en la cama, un mar de risas por ver a Dum-E intentando arroparlos a los tres, más besos y entonces la charla que necesitaban tener.

—Tienes que empacar —Era claro algo, James no era nada sutil.

—¡¿Qué?! —Tony casi salta de la cama hacia la ventana.

— Lo que mi cavernícola amigo quiere decir es que, pensamos que sería bueno que te mudaras con nosotros —Aclaró Rogers mientras miraba la cara perpleja de Tony.

— Oh, es por lo de… —Se sintió muy avergonzado de nuevo, había hecho una escena, había atentado contra su vida frente a ellos. — Lo siento, nunca antes había pasado y…

—Está bien gatito, no necesitas disculparte, nosotros solo queremos cuidar de ti, déjanos hacerlo —Stark estaba un tanto indignado porque le trataran así, pero ok, tenía que aceptar que se había descontrolado y tal vez no era mala idea. Asintió.

El ingeniero tomó una mochila suficientemente grande para meter su ropa y cosas de uso personal, el oji-verde le dijo que podía llevarse todo si quería, el oji-azul secundó la idea y Tony estaba un tanto conmocionado por pensar que ellos tomaran con mucha calma el hecho de que apenas iniciaban una relación tan peculiar y ya vivirían juntos. Era sorprendente que los veteranos ya estaban pensando en algo a muy, muy largo plazo. Pero el castaño debía de aceptar que le encantaba demasiado la sensación de pertenecía, aún más si era junto a este maravilloso par.

*

Quedarse en casa de los soldados fue más fácil de lo que creía, aunque a decir verdad, era extraño pasar la noche en camas distintas, el tema de con quien dormiría dependía totalmente de él (al menos eso le dijeron ambos) y él había querido ser equitativo e igualitario con el cariño que les tenia a ambos, ellos lo aceptaban dejando que la rutina fuese “un día y un día”, y aunque estuviera en la sala viendo películas con ambos, recostado sobre el pecho de uno y le tocaba al otro dormir con él, este le esperaba hasta que Tony diera la señal de querer irse a dormir.

Aun no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba la relación que estaban teniendo pero él estaba muy seguro de que los quería a ambos. Tanto como ambos se querían entre sí.

Lo que si sucedía era que conocía día con día mejor a ambos. James podía parecer no tener problemas con su prótesis a los ojos de los demás, pero en el tiempo a solas, juntos, podía notar lo incompleto que se sentía, se veía en sus ojos, en su alma, y Stark trataba de hacer algo al respecto, pero se dio cuenta que parecía más sencillo llenar un vacío mental que físico. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando le tocó conocer el lado oscuro de Steve.

Sí, el hombre perfecto tenía una mancha, una ruptura en su impecable costura. Tenía ataques post-traumáticos.

—¡SUELTENLA! ¡NO! ¡A ELLA NO! — Y el soldado ni siquiera estaba dormido, parecía que tenía visiones, esta vez en el baño, justo antes de ir a la cama, Tony se había duchado antes así que estaba en bata esperándolo y cuando escuchó aquello corrió hacia allá encontrándose a Rogers sentado en posición fetal, el espejo del lavamanos hecho trizas.

—Steve, Steve tranquilo, soy yo, soy Tony —Y como de un sueño el oji-azul pareció despertar, pero, así como le miró salió del cuarto de baño, de su propio cuarto y aunque le persiguió, antes de bajar las escaleras detrás del rubio, Bucky le tomó del brazo negando.

—Necesita tiempo —Barnes no parecía querer compartir más, y Tony trató de indagar más de buena manera, pero después de otras noches más en las que se repetía esto, era empujado fuera del asunto y no aguantó más ser alguien externo cuando se suponía estaban para el otro, cuando se suponía eran pareja (según ellos formal), y no debían guardarse secretos, si necesitaba obligarlo a decirle tal vez eso haría.

Por ello cuando una noche que escuchó desde la cama de Bucky los familiares golpes no dejó que el oji-verde le detuviera y fue hasta allá a enfrentar al rubio. Abriendo la puerta observándolo hincado a un lado de la cama, con el ceño fruncido y sin ningún reparo le tomó de los hombros llamando su atención a pesar de que estaba parcialmente inconsciente.

—¿Qué te sucede? Y dímelo de una maldita vez, Rogers — Estas _no tan_ simples palabras hicieron a Steve hiperventilarse, sujetándose los mismos brazos que lo tomaban a él, mirando a los ojos al castaño, esos ojos que parecían a los que había tenido ella, esas palabras que muchas veces había usado ella, su fantasma le atacaba siempre, y no sentía que pudiera escapar.

—No, no, por favor para — Pedía el rubio y lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas —¡NO! — gritó, el excapitán se sentía impotente, reviviendo todo una y otra vez.

_“No puedes ser el héroe, dímelo de una maldita vez Rogers”_

Y no lo hizo, no se lo dijo, no se lo había dicho a nadie, jamás, y por ese error ella ya no estaba, por ese error casi pierde a Bucky, por su error le dejó sin brazo, fue él.

Quien juró cuidarlos les había fallado, traicionado.

—Steve, tranquilo, respira, está bien, no te pierdas —Calmaba el ingeniero al rubio quien parecía regresar en sí y sujetarse fuerte de él.

Tony escuchó los pequeños sollozos, y aguantó la risa, si, le daba risa, un hombre roto tratando de buscar consuelo en otro hombre roto. No comprendía cómo funcionaba eso, no era lógico.

Entonces una hora después, cuando les pidió esperarlo, porque James fue llamado al cuarto, pero se quedó en una esquina, poniendo su distancia pero tratando de demostrar apoyo, Steve se había ido al cuarto de baño dándose valor de contar su más oscuro secreto, su pesadilla viviente, el recuerdo más aterrador de la historia.

—Fui yo —Comenzó el rubio, teniéndolos sentados en la orilla de la cama, el de pie frente a ellos, sudando y con el nudo en la garganta, pero ninguno comprendía nada así que simplemente esperaron observándolo muy atentamente.

—Maté a Peggy, yo la mate… —Su voz sonaba ahogada y ninguno de los dos hombres daba crédito a lo que escuchaban.

—Stevie sé que la amabas, pero no puedes culparte —Tony les miraba sin comprender mucho.

—¿Si la amaba tanto porque no logre salvarla? ¿Por qué no logre salvarte entero a ti? —Miró al suelo y luego alzó la vista con la mirada rota— La tenían y era mi culpa, había escuchado, pensé que eran rumores, estaban por ahí, espiándonos, siguiéndonos, no hice caso, quise esperar y… y ser el héroe, pero ya era muy tarde.

Recordaba perfectamente como los habían atrapado, ellos paseaban en la penúltima noche en Yemen, como siempre nevando, y se la llevaron, no sin antes violarla en el callejón, frente a sus ojos, le dijeron exactamente donde podría recogerla el día siguiente, la dirección concordaba perfectamente con la de la misión, no le dijo nada a nadie, ni a Bucky, cuando estaban acercándose ellos ya los veían venir.

—Yo la maté…yo te hice perder el brazo —El rubio sollozaba, era doloroso mirarlo en esta situación y Tony seguía sin comprender la mayoría, hasta que dijo lo siguiente—Ella no estaba bien y yo debía de haber visto las señales, pero cuando desperté aquella noche y comencé a bajar las escaleras era demasiado tarde.

Bucky recordaba bien aquella noche, no habían pasado ni dos semanas de haber regresado, un disparo le despertó y luego los gritos de Rogers, gritos que le arrancaron el corazón, verlo así había sido horrible. Con la mujer en el suelo del comedor, sangre por todos lados y la pistola aún en su boca. Él nunca había entendido del todo la situación y nunca quiso forzar a su amigo a decirle.

Steve terminó de contar con lágrimas en las mejillas, Tony impactado y sin palabras fue el primero en acercarse como un rayo hasta los brazos del oji-azul, después James, quien acarició la rubia cabellera susurrándole que _estaba bien que no tenía la culpa y jamás la volviera a sentir_.

Rogers sabía que la culpa nunca se iría pero al menos con los brazos de Tony y Bucky rodeándole se aminoraba el golpe. Ahora sabía que no estaba solo y era irónico, pues es lo que siempre quería que entendieran los otros dos.

“Un problema menos”, pensaba Stark, ahora le faltaba otro, el brazo de Bucky. Había logrado ver en la habitación del capitán unos folletos, los que habían causado la pelea de aquella vez, las prótesis eran costosas y para los militares había opciones pero era James de quien hablábamos así que su sargento se merecía lo mejor de lo mejor y él se aseguraría de ello.

Tuvo que tomar medidas de Buck mientras este dormía profundamente, tuvo que escabullirse al garaje donde había dejado sus “juguetes” y de vez en cuando iba a realizar alguna que otra cosa, los hombres le habían hecho un espacio especial con escritorio para que trabajara cómodo pero no demasiado y se encerrara ahí para siempre. Eran demasiado listos, Tony tenía que admitirlo. Ya le conocían bien.

Y con una sonrisa en la cara se había dirigido al psicólogo ese día, después de la sesión pasaría a comprar materiales para su “proyecto”, pero antes tenía que asistir al consultorio pues quería contarle al doctor como había cambiado su vida y que no había sido así de feliz nunca antes en la vida.

—Anthony te ves… diferente —el mismo doctor lo había notado desde el saludo.

—Me siento diferente, me siento… bien —dijo con esa sonrisa que no se podía quitar del rostro.

—Eso es bueno, ¿creaste algo nuevo? ¿revolucionaras el mundo? —le preguntó con calma el terapeuta pasándose la mano por su cabello negro.

—Todavía no, estoy guardando esas cosas para mí, la tecnología es peligrosa en manos equivocadas —comentó guiñando un ojo y sin quitar esa sonrisa enorme en su cara—. Yo estoy así porque…bueno es vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta, no me considero una persona cursi, pero supongo que a todos nos llega esa etapa cuando te enamoras ¿no Doc.?—El doctor mantuvo la pequeña sonrisa y asintió, escribiendo algo rápido y volviendo a verlo.

—Entonces encontraste otra cosa para distraerte, supongo que el viejo Tony siempre estará ahí dentro —comentó señalándolo con la pluma, esto hizo al castaño dejar de sonreír y negó.

—No, no es algo de una noche, no es algo que surgió por el alcohol, bueno tomé mucho en la primera cita —comentó volviendo a sonreír recordando aquella vergonzosa noche— Debo de admitirlo, es amor— se mordió el labio cuando se escuchó, quería reírse de sí mismo por tales palabras, parecía una colegiala.

—Anthony no quiero desilusionarte pero es muy pronto para que puedas sentir algo así, me refiero a que aún tienes tus problemas y no puedes desconcentrarte de tu terapia, un corazón roto solo afectara todo lo que has avanzado y…

—No me romperán el corazón, yo sé que todo lo que siento es reciproco, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, pero gracias por su apoyo —dijo poniéndose de pie y frunciendo el ceño salió del lugar, el doctor suspiró y se quitó los lentes tallando el puente de su nariz mientras intentaba no ponerse verde de la frustración.

Tony caminó enojado hasta llegar a casa donde ya con las cosas que necesitaba comenzó cortar y soldar, escondiendo todo cuando le llamaron para cenar, ya para entonces había recuperado el humor, y es que no era difícil con aquel par de sonrisas dirigidas directamente a él.

***

Oh si, ¿ya dejamos claro cuan bueno era tener a ambos soldados para Tony?, eran simplemente perfectos, en serio, siempre atentos, cariñosos, consintiéndole. Lo que sentía por aquel par era demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo, y sobre todo después de cada sesión de besos.

Que por cierto ambos besaban exquisito, tan dedicados y apasionados, tan dulces y voraces a la vez.

Después de los besos el cuerpo de Stark quedaba inerte, su mente flotaba en el cosmos, le fascinaba y deseaba más de esos besos, un par de veces se animó a pasar a segunda base (debajo de la ropa), pero ambos soldados le alejaban lo más sutilmente posible y era esa sutileza la que le molestaba, no entendía lo que tenía que hacer, no quería forzarlos a nada pero estaba completamente frustrado.

Así que decidió, maduramente, ponerse del peor humor posible.

*

—Tony ¿qué haces aquí?, Es demasiado tarde para trabajar —comentó suave Steve llegando al garaje también conocido como su mini-taller.

—Gatito... —al parecer James también entró.

—Estoy haciendo algo importante —dijo apuntando al objeto metálico sin alzar la vista, estaba tan enojado que no le importaba que notaran lo que estaba haciendo, era muy obvia la forma del brazo— aunque debería estar haciéndoles dos pares de huevos y un par de penes porque en serio, en serio estoy dudando si alguno de ustedes tiene —comentó el ingeniero con muy mal humor como últimamente, pero entonces los militares captaron el mensaje.

— Tony... no fue mi intención rechazarte... —se acercó el de cabello oscuro pero entonces una mirada severa del castaño lo detuvo.

—Fue un rechazo muy claro, pero sabes, está bien, entiendo, tal vez yo voy demasiado rápido, tal vez ninguno de ustedes me ve de esa forma, soy un hombre viejo y mi figura no es para nada como la de ustedes y…

Fue callado cuando Steve se acercó a girarle el rostro y estampar sus labios con los suyos, Tony siguió ese beso porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba mucho de esos dos soldados.

—Lo siento... —le dijo el rubio una vez que se separó del beso intenso—No fue mi intención que pensaras que no te deseo Anthony, te deseo. ¡Demonios que te deseo! Pero... no hemos charlado de como funcionaria eso...

Tony entonces comprendió en las miradas cabizbajas y su corazón se sintió aliviado.

—Los quiero a los dos, es decir, los deseo a los dos, no puedo evitarlo y no lo siento—Dijo alzando sus hombros y su cara reflejaba un poco de esa altanería que hace tiempo había perdido, James se rio un poco, al hombre le gustaba ver a Stark de esa manera orgullosa, se mordió los labios y se acercó hacia la mesa, tirando el objeto metálico al suelo.

—Una mano bastara por ahora—susurró mientras tomaba al castaño y lo subía a la mesa besándolo salvajemente, mientras Tony gemía entre los besos, mientras la ropa desaparecía velozmente, perdiendo noción de toda su realidad.

Tony fue acorralado en esa mesa por los dos soldados, besado y desnudado con una delicadeza que le hizo gemir por la precipitación de lo que viniera, y entonces cuando ambos se dedicaron a torturarlo dándole atención a su pecho, uno en cada botón sensible de su torso, el ingeniero jadeaba respirando con dificultad, nunca antes se había sentido así, tan deseado, tan amado, y había tenido sexo millones de veces, cada noche, y a veces día, de su vida desde la universidad hasta lo de su secuestro, ese Tony Stark se la pasaba más dentro de la recámara que otra cosa, y aunque había tenido demasiadas experiencias nada lo preparo para esto.

—Vamos a hacerte el amor Tony, eres nuestro ¿entiendes? —Stark solo pudo gemir un “si” hacía el Sargento después de aquello, sus palabras lo encendían más.

La boca del Capitán parecía demasiado ocupada como para concederle unas palabras, pues después de quitarle el pantalón y solo dejarlo en sus molestos y ahora bastante apretados bóxer este le besaba las piernas, dedicándole lamidas hasta la orilla del bóxer donde su miembro temblaba exigiendo atención. Tony simplemente no podía reprochar, le gustaba todo lo que le hacían incluso lo de hacerlo esperar pues cuando llegó la hora de que él fuera la única persona sin ropa en la habitación fue lo mejor del mundo, una boca le besaba mientras otra le hacía un oral y él veía estrellas detrás de sus párpados.

Con los ojos cerrados y gimoteando, arañando y sujetándose con poca fuerza de quien estuviera a su alcance era lo único que podía hacer así que poco se daba cuenta que los militares intercambiaban con buena sincronía sus acciones, admirando al castaño a su merced y mirándose a los ojos comunicándose telepáticamente si es que podían hacerlo.

Los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos cuando Tony estaba alcanzado su clímax, el cual fue largo e increíblemente placentero. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver el resultado, y el nuevo Stark se sentía un poco avergonzado de la mancha blanca en los labios del hombre frente a él pero el viejo Stark se sentía orgulloso de ello, y por ello sonrió con picardía y como pudo se bajó de la mesa, sintiéndose renovado.

—Solo puedo decir que realmente son un equipo maravillo y… —no se preocupaba de estar desnudo y de que los otros le miraran bastante hambrientos— Es tarde ya, me dormiré, Steve si me despiertas te mato cariño—comentó con una enorme sonrisa yéndose del garaje dejando a los otros ahí solos comprendiendo que su malcriada pareja se había vengado de ambos, los había usado.

Al final fue gracioso, molesto pero gracioso, se miraron riendo y asegurándose de que él pequeño castaño caería en poco tiempo para ellos, de eso no se preocupaban mucho.

*


	7. Chapter 7

*

Anthony despertó abrazado del rubio a la mañana siguiente y de un salto salió de la cama bastante sonriente, se bajó a preparar un café, robarse una dona e irse al garaje, arregló el desorden y siguió trabajando. Para cuando los otros dos le dijeron sobre el almuerzo, él estaba saltando como niño pequeño pues había terminado su proyecto, la prótesis de Bucky.

—¿Tú la hiciste? —preguntó asombrado el sargento observando de cerca la pieza de metal, Tony hizo una mueca, tal vez la cubriría con algún otro material sintético para que pareciera piel o algo menos robótico.

—Sí, lo siento si se ve rústica, es la primera que hago algo así en mi vida.

—¡No!, es genial, yo… —el hombre se comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, dándole oportunidad a Tony de observar ese _six pack_ glorioso que le hacía agua la boca. Bucky se quitó la prótesis de plástico con facilidad—. ¿Puedes?

Tony asintió rápidamente acercándose y con cuidado colocó la prótesis, se sujetaba de su hombro con menos ligas que la de plástico que usaba.

—Traté de hacerla lo más sencilla posible pero autosuficiente, se conectará al tejido muscular para interceptar los nervios y puedas interactuar con ella —ambos soldados se le quedaron viendo sin comprender— O sea que serás capaz de controlarla como si fuera tu propia mano, al principio será lento y difícil ya que no puedes sentirla, sigue siendo una prótesis, trataré de agregarle receptores para que puedas sentir y algún estabilizador si lo requieres, por ahora es todo lo que pude hacer.

—Tony, es perfecta, gracias —Afirmó James agachándose a besarlo, el oji-verde estaba emocionado.

—No es nada, para ti haría lo que sea —le dijo después del increíble beso, con una pequeña sonrisa, verlo así de feliz le llenaba el alma. —Bien, sentirás unos piquetes y tal vez sea doloroso—Buck asintió, poco le importaba, entonces el ingeniero tomó el brazo y lo giró, había una pequeña pantalla que estaba en el antebrazo, se aseguró de que estuviera bien la configuración para entonces darle un toque a “conectar”.

Barnes si sintió los piquetes un tanto dolorosos pero los ignoró maravillado de la capacidad que le había sido otorgada, tuvo miedo al principio, no quería moverse aún.

—Está bien Bucky —Sintió la mano del rubio en su hombro “bueno” y dejó sacar el aire que ni se había dado cuenta, había retenido, el oji-azul se había quedado callado observando y esperando, había sido un momento de los otros dos y él lo respetaba. Ahora que veía a su amigo necesitar más apoyo él se lo daba sin problemas, y a los ojos de Tony esas miradas entre ambos decían más que solo _amistad_.

Se mordió el labio por pensar aquello, ya lo había percibido pero no tan obvio como ahora, no le molestaba en absoluto, le disgustaba que ninguno se diera cuenta, era tonto, siendo tan cercanos, tan íntimos no sabían algo tan obvio.

Steve percibió esas cosquillas en su estómago y se sentía un infante de nuevo, la nostalgia le llenaba el corazón y su vista comenzó a ser borrosa cuando dos brazos le rodearon.

—Está bien Stevie —le dijo Bucky consolando a su amigo en sus brazos, se sentía tan bien rodearlo por completo de nuevo como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños, entonces Barnes alzó la vista un poco y miró hacia Tony, este les sonreía con ternura, le extendió su nueva mano y Stark no pensó ni un segundo antes de aceptar la invitación, uniéndose al abrazo.

—Lo siento…yo… —Rogers se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo, pero Tony le tomó ambas manos.

—No te disculpes —el ingeniero se elevó en la punta de sus pies para besar al rubio y después pasó a besar al moreno.

Todo iba perfecto con Barnes practicando manejar su nueva prótesis, era como aprender a conducir, tenía que acomodarse, perder el miedo, memorizar las distancias y el nivel de presión que tenía que ejercer, había dejado caer varios vasos y platos ya y Dum-E tuvo que limpiar el desastre cada vez. Y ni que decir de cuando sujetaba a Tony de la cintura con fuerza de más por la emoción del simple y básico acto de besarlo.

*

—Tony hoy saldrás ¿no? —le preguntaba Steve sentándose a su lado en la sala, el ingeniero asintió— ¿Podrías pasar a comprar estas cosas?—pidió pasándole una lista— Las olvide la última vez que se hicimos las compras.

—Claro, de regreso las compraré —se inclinó dándole un beso.

—¿Cómo te está yendo en la terapia?

—Bien… —comentó Tony recordando su última cita, tendría que disculparse con su Doctor pero había sido algo rudo y le molestó mucho su actitud.

—Me alegra que te sirva, sabes que cuentas con nosotros en todo lo que necesitas también, siempre te escucharemos —dijo de manera tierna tomándole las manos y Stark pudo haberse derretido, el oji-azul era demasiado dulce a veces.

—Lo sé, yo…

—Tony ya van a dar las dos —entró Buck interrumpiéndolos— Se te hace tarde—comentó un tanto preocupado y el castaño se levantó asustado viendo el reloj, se le había pasado el tiempo y no se había dado cuenta.

Después de despedirse de sus dos hombres con besos donde al parecer ambos seguían intentando cobrarse de lo de la última vez, pues eran unos besos increíbles y la manera sutil que jugaban con las caricias que le daban era una trampa en la cual el mismo sabía que caería pronto.

Tony entonces se dirigía al psicólogo, tratando de mantener en su mente la lista para no olvidarse que tenía que comprar, no tardó en llegar al consultorio, donde la recepcionista le mantuvo en espera hasta que el paciente que estaba salió, entonces cinco minutos después ya estaba entrando, fue recibido con una cordial sonrisa, suspiró pensando que de cualquier manera el Doctor era un profesional y no se iba a poner de orgulloso con su paciente.

—Buenas tardes Anthony, bienvenido, toma asiento, estuve pensando mucho en nuestra última cita.

—Lo sé, lo siento por alterarme e irme así nada más…

—Está bien, el amor nos hace perder la cabeza, es normal… —comenta al parecer con bastante experiencia respecto a esto, Stark sonríe.

—Exacto, de muchas maneras en realidad.

—Pero como tu terapeuta sigo pensando que tal vez no sea el momento adecuado aun para esto, ella puede manipularte, puede hasta usarte y tú no te darías cuenta.

—Entiendo su preocupación Doc pero ellos no me harían eso.

—¿Ellos? —el doctor se ve realmente confundido y Tony se sonroja muchísimo en realidad.

—Los... soldados, ellos, Steve y Bucky… ambos me atraen y me corresponden y decidimos intentar algo fuera de lo normal, de todos modos… yo no soy normal —se rio nerviosamente y como vio que su psicólogo no dijo nada siguió hablando— Ellos me han tratado de lo mejor todo este tiempo, saben mi situación y me comprenden y apoyan infinitamente pues conocen bien como es la guerra en primera persona—el moreno solo asiente y se acomoda las gafas.

—Bueno, y ¿has presentado ataques?

La cita se llevó a cabo con normalidad después, ninguno volvió a tocar temas que incluyeran la vida amorosa del ingeniero, se concentraron solo en el progreso de Tony, que en realidad era bastante significativo. Cuando acabo la hora Tony se despidió y se retiró, yendo por las compras sintiéndose liberado y ligero, aunque también algo dentro de él no se sentía cómodo, presentía algo pero simplemente pensó que era su ansiedad queriendo echarle a perder su mente aunque todo estaba en perfecto estado.

Regresó a casa en la noche, todo estaba oscuro y no había señales de James o de Steve, tenía que admitir que daba miedo caminar a ciegas, intentó prender la lámpara pero no funcionaba, fue a dejar la mantequilla al refrigerador y caminó con rapidez y temor hacia las escaleras pero algo lo jaló hacia atrás de pronto.

—¡Ah!

Su gritó fue cortado por una mano cubriendo su boca.

—Cariño soy yo, soy yo, tranquilo, la luz se fue hace media hora, Steve está tratando de _arreglarla_ no tiene idea de lo que hace pero es demasiado necio —el susto se fue yendo poco a poco de su cuerpo.

—Tal vez pueda… ayudar —comenta Tony tragando saliva a la mitad de la oración, parece que James le sonríe y entonces le toma de la mano jalándolo hacia la puerta trasera. Saliendo divisa a Steve con una lámpara en la mano viendo atentamente la caja de fusibles esperando que con la mirada se reparen.

—Oh cariño eras tú, le dije a Buck que había escuchado algo y le pedí ir a ver —Le dio un beso de bienvenida— ¿Crees que puedas ayudarnos?—Stark asintió y tomó la lámpara, después de ver lo que estaba mal y arreglarlo subió la manija y la luz regreso.

—Eres mi genio —recibió un beso de Barnes, pero fue un beso prolongado, demasiado y entonces cuando lo soltó vino el beso de Steve y cuando por fin este se separó Tony no sentía las piernas y tuvo que sostenerse de ellos.

Cuando menos se lo espero estaba en una recamara, por aquella pintura rara en la pared sabía que era la de Steve y tal vez entraron ahí porque fue lo más rápido, las ropas habían caído desde las escaleras mientras intentaba caminar, al final uno de ellos lo cargó hasta tirarlo a la cama y dejarlo ahí a merced de ambos.

Tony se encontraba acostado, sudando y jadeando, una cabeza con cabello rubio se encargaba de sus pezones, lamiendo, pellizcando y mordiendo con delicadeza, mientras una cabeza con cabello largo y negro como la noche se encontraba más abajo, atendiendo su pene, el cual era succionado y masajeado suave como las caricias de arriba, y se sentía en el cielo, mientras el placer se acumulaba en su pequeño cuerpo, Stark se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza, gimiendo por lo bajo cuando Rogers bajó sus besos a su abdomen mientras Barnes consentía sus testículos, su miembro fue ahora atendido por el capitán, y todo estaba sobrepasando sus límites, sentía el clímax más cerca cada vez, sintió una fría y metálica mano separar sus piernas, mientras otra mano se acercaba a su entrada, y aunque sentía lo frio del lubricante, Tony saltó al primer dedo, alejándose, ambos soldados se alertaron mirándolo.

—¿Estas bien Tony? —preguntó preocupado el rubio.

—¿Te lastimé? —preguntó el sargento, ambos habían parado por completo sus acciones, hincándose para observarlo bien, asegurándose que realmente estuviera bien, el asintió un tanto nervioso, le había dolido.

—Tienes que ir lento Buck.

—Voy lento, déjame en paz, yo sé lo que hago —comenzaron a discutir, Tony solo los observaba, aun adolorido y necesitado, aquellos dos se veían muy calientes enojados, mirándose fijamente y diciéndose cosas que en aquel momento ignoraba el ingeniero, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, de un segundo a otro tomó a ambos de la nuca y los estampó uno con otro, provocando un beso accidental, de lo cual, él sonreía traviesamente y ellos se separaron, sonrojados.

—¿Ya pararan de hablar? —dijo Tony, ambos hombres miraron hacia otra dirección aun avergonzados—¿Qué, no se habían besado nunca? —preguntó riendo y cuando vio que el rojo en la cara de aquellos dos se intensificó lo adivinó— ¿O ya tenía demasiado que no lo hacían?—dedujo Tony llamando la atención de los soldados quienes se miraron por un segundo y voltearon la mirada—. Se ven realmente bien besándose… me agrada esa escena—comentó Tony en un tono sugestivo, bajando su mano a su aun erecto miembro, acariciándose llamando la atención de los dos hombres quienes aún tenían sus ropas inferiores y sentían que el pantalón comenzaba a apretar.

—Tony no creo… —las palabras sé que quedaron en la garganta de Steve cuando Tony gimió y cerró los ojos.

—Sí, quiero verlos, es lo que necesito —dijo lloriqueando entre gemidos, Barnes se mordió el labio excitado por la escena frente a él, quería verlo acabar, su mano metálica aun sostenía la pierna del castaño, acariciando con mucha delicadeza, entonces vio la mano de su mejor amigo pasar por la otra pierna del hombre acostado frente a ellos y volteo a verlo, este miraba con un increíble deseo a Tony y cuando sus ojos azules lo miraron a él, esa mirada no cambio, entonces Bucky se atrevió.

Se atrevió a hacer lo que durante mucho tiempo no había vuelto a hacer, besar a Steve, tomando su barbilla con fuerza y ferocidad.

Steve le regresó la misma intensidad en el beso, sosteniéndose de su torso, el beso se hizo profundo, Rogers sintió la lengua de Barnes y jadeó dejándolo pasar a su cavidad bucal, usando también su lengua, unos gemidos los distrajeron, viendo hacia abajo en medio del beso, viendo como Tony se tocaba con más entusiasmo, los ojos azules y los verdosos se conectaron unos segundos alejándose unos momentos solo para que sus bocas se volvieran a encontrar pero ahora sobre el miembro del de ojos cafés, el cual en cuanto sintió las dos húmedas bocas chupándolo no aguantó más, viniéndose fuertemente por aquellos dos, gritando tanto como sus cuerdas vocales lo permitieron.

—Oh, eso ha sido bueno ¿verdad gatito? —preguntó James sonriendo mientras limpiaba parte del desastre, ayudado por Steve, el mencionado solo les dio una media sonrisa aun afectado por su orgasmo.

—Quiero hacer eso —comentó con la voz ronca Tony mientras los miraba, ellos probablemente necesitarían atención.

—¿Hacer que? —preguntó confundido Steve mientras observaba al castaño morderse el labio y viendo a ambos, pero no miraba precisamente sus caras.

—Oh dulce gatito, ¿quieres chupar mi pene? ¿eso quieres?—preguntó bastante excitado Barnes mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón, un asentimiento de cabeza y el cuerpo de Rogers vibró, ¿en serio Tony haría eso para ellos?, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que unas manos lo estaban desvistiendo—. Oh pero primero quiero que destruyas a mi capitán, ¿puedes hacer eso Tony?—preguntó sin dejar de bajar los pantalones del rubio, sin dejar de mirar hacia los ojos azules, este negó con temor.

—Sí, quiero… quiero todo de ti, Steve —le dijo Tony poniéndose de rodillas, besándolo mientras Steve sentía que su erección era liberada de su prisión bajo el bóxer, una fría mano la tomó, el tembló, aquello era cruzar demasiadas líneas con su mejor amigo, y le gustaba mucho, sobre todo porque a Stark le gustaba.

Este fue bajando sus besos por el cuello, torso y abdomen de Rogers, hasta llegar a su virilidad, bien agarrada por Barnes para el mayor, así que rápidamente la introdujo en su boca, haciendo que el rubio soltara un grito ahogado, entonces la mano lo soltó, tenía que admitir que se sentía decepcionado cuando eso pasó, pero algo le hizo abrir los ojos, Buck se encontraba encargándose de su propia erección con su mano de carne, admirando el espectáculo, Steve le vio estirar la mano plateada y tomar de la cabellera castaña para entonces cambiar la boca hacia su propio miembro, dando un largo gemido de satisfacción al sentir el calor de la boca de Tony.

Steve imitó a su amigo, se tocó mientras los observaba, y es que aquello era pecaminoso pero demasiado maravilloso, los labios de Buck volvieron a chocar con los suyos, haciéndole jadear de sorpresa, le correspondió el caliente beso, mordiendo delicadamente cuando el otro le chupaba los labios, James gimió en medio del beso, a causa de que Tony aceleraba su velocidad de succión, pero entonces el ingeniero se alejó de este, tomando de la cadera a ambos y acercando los fuertes y musculosos cuerpos de los dos soldados.

Cuando ambos miembros estuvieron juntos los rodeo con sus manos, apenas pudiendo, estos gimieron, el calor de cada falo muscular chocando con el otro, la humedad del de Buck por la reciente saliva de Tony junto al ya algo seco miembro de Steve, era demasiado, Barnes comenzó a mover un poco sus caderas, su miembro era apretado por las manos de Stark y el miembro de Rogers, esto se sentía jodidamente fascinante, pensó, puso su mano real en medio, ayudando con la presión, haciendo gemir al rubio cuando lo hizo, este comenzó a ceder en el movimiento de sus caderas casi involuntario, dos nombres salían de su boca cuando se sintió cerca.

—Tony… Buck… oh Tony… Bucky —gemía más y más alto, Buck jadeaba y todo fue demasiado, comenzando a ver estrellas mientras de su garganta salía un gemido rasposo y de su miembro todo su semen, al igual el otro, gritando mientras se liberaba, y Tony admiraba aquello, parecía una fuente doble y solo para él.

****


	8. Chapter 8

****

—Buenos días —el primero en levantarse fue el rubio, quien ya regresaba a la cama con una taza de café para cada uno, James abrazaba a Tony como si de un peluche se tratase, era tierno y podría decirse que algo posesivo, pero en cuando sintió al castaño querer levantarse hacia Steve no dudó en abrir sus brazos, era cómodo compartirlo con él, ni el comprendía del todo el porqué.

—Gracias —dijo Tony al tomar su taza, tenía esa sonrisa tonta por haberse despertado después de aquella grandiosa noche, habían compartido más besos después de todo aquello y se habían dormido abrazados, el ingeniero bebió su café rápidamente y tomó una bata para darse una ducha, Steve y Buck entonces se quedaron solos y tenían que admitir que se sentía un tanto incomodo, Rogers ya tenía puesto un pants pero sabía que Barnes debajo de la sabana seguía desnudo como los tres habían dormido anoche.

—Tu café —comentó el rubio extendiendo la taza y el sargento la tomó asintiendo, ambos le dieron un sorbo a la bebida sin voltear a verse y entonces Buck dejó su taza en la mesita de noche a lado de la cama con intención de levantarse, entonces Steve se dio la vuelta cuando vio a su amigo desnudo.

Sí, lo había visto ayer a la perfección y ya conocía bien todo el cuerpo del mismo pero algo no se sentía correcto ahora.

—Iré a hacer el desayuno, le dices a Tony cuando salga —no espera la respuesta y se marcha. Bucky se siente un tanto deprimido, quiere hablar con el rubio de algo, pero al mismo tiempo tiene pánico de hacerlo, de echar a perder todo por la misma tonta ilusión del niño tonto que siempre fue, queriendo proteger y salvar al pequeño rubio, queriendo abrazarlo y consolarlo cuando estaba triste, cuidarlo siempre que se enfermaba, y sobre todo amarlo como siempre lo ha amado.

Pensaba aun en el beso que se habían dado, no el del día anterior, el de años atrás, le había robado el primer beso al menor y nunca se arrepentía de eso, había sido horrible tal vez, detrás del vestidor de hombres, Steve le había dicho que en el baile se atrevería a besar a la niña que era su cita pero no tenía idea de cómo era dar un beso, Buck entonces le citó ahí y mientras charlaban sobre ir al árcade después de clase ¡BAM!, le besó, fue un tanto tonto, había durado como cinco segundos y no tuvo nada de húmedo pero fue mágico, pero el rubio jamás lo había mencionado de nuevo y James pensó que se había olvidado de ello ayer se dio cuenta que no, que Steve lo recordaba tanto como el, y los besos que compartieron en la pasada noche eran diferentes pero le hacían sentir igual de bien que aquel beso inocente.

El poder besarlo libremente había sido una maravilla, y que Tony estuviese de acuerdo era el bonus perfecto, hablando del rey… la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió, el ingeniero salió en bata de baño y el sargento se acercó a él sonriendo.

—Stevie dice que hará el desayuno, baja, yo me duchare —le dejó un beso en la frente y pasó a su lado pero antes Stark le tomó la mano y se miraron.

—¿Pasa algo? —Buck negó pero aun así Tony no lo soltó—No me mientas… —James suspiró, no podía guardárselo más, ya tenía enterrando esto en el pecho por ¡dos décadas!

—Él… yo… —ok, era fácil querer decirlo, pero decirlo de verdad era una misión imposible, sentía el enorme nudo en la garganta y entonces una mano se posó en su mejilla, y miró la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Tony y supo que no tenía que explicarlo, supo que el ingeniero ya lo sabía y que era un idiota por pensar que el genio no se había dado cuenta antes—. ¿Estas bien con eso?

—¿Bromeas? James si no hubiera estado de acuerdo con algo así no hubiera aceptado esta clase de relación —comentó Stark— ¿Recuerdas que al principio pensé que eran pareja? Es que cualquiera que no los conozca y los vea juntos lo llega a pensar, son tan cercanos, se adoran y se ven tan bien juntos, a mí nunca me ha molestado la idea en absoluto—Tony alza los hombros y Bucky suspira, comprendía lo que decía, Steve y el habían compartido toda una vida juntos y era fácil parecer una pareja, ¿pero serlo lo sería también? ¿Steve sentiría lo mismo?

—No soportaría su rechazo —dijo mirando al suelo pero Tony le tomó del rostro para que le mirara.

—Tienes que ser sincero con él, él siempre lo ha sido contigo y merece saberlo… —Bucky asintió un tanto triste, después de un pequeño beso de consolación el hombre de la mano metálica se fue a bañar y Tony bajó a la cocina donde otro caso le esperaba.

El rubio parecía distraído y un tanto abatido mientras hacia el alimento para los tres, saltando un poco cuando Tony llegó por la espalda y le abrazó.

—Dime, ¿qué te tiene pensando tanto? —preguntó preocupado genuinamente de ver al soldado distraído.

—Me siento extraño, no quiero arruinar mi amistad con Buck, pero después de lo de ayer es difícil… —para Steve era fácil hablar con Tony.

—Lo sé, pero tu querías eso, no te forzamos a nada y él tampoco fue forzado —Stark soltó a Rogers y robó un pedazo de _bacon_ de uno de los platos, el rubio volteo a verlo detenidamente, pensando en aquello más.

—Ese es el problema yo quería eso, lo deseaba y no pude detenerme, toda mi vida lo he reprimido y de pronto tengo esa oportunidad, no pude evitarlo —se escucha la culpa en su voz, se ve el miedo en su mirada.—Lo siento tanto Tony yo…

—No tienes que pedir disculpas por querer a alguien que yo también quiero —dijo suavemente, se había acercado al rubio y le miraba con ternura, el ingeniero dejaría que ellos lo arreglaran, no tenía que meterse de más en eso, aparte era algo divertido de ver de todas formas. Steve le sonrió agradecido por su comprensión y le besó.

Minutos más tarde bajó James, los tres comieron en silencio y al terminar le tocó al oji-verde lavar, Tony se quedó con el mientras Steve iba por los guantes de box pues practicaría con el castaño en el patio trasero, acomodó el espacio poniendo un tapete y ajustando la altura del costal para el ingeniero, estaba un poco distraído, pensando en cómo decirle a Buck todo esto que lo tenía mal, porque obviamente no se lo podía esconder, no más.

—Stevie —la voz del hombre que tenía en la cabeza le hizo saltar asustado volteando y observándolo a unos metros.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Esta Tony bien? —lo primero que tenía que preguntar porque por supuesto el castaño seguía siendo de sus prioridades también, era extraño, amar a dos personas, los amaba con la misma intensidad pero de forma diferente.

Ahora comprendía como se sentía de abrumado el ingeniero a veces.

—No, él está bien, fue a cambiarse para la práctica, yo quería ver si podíamos hablar… después del entrenamiento —Steve solo pudo asentir, temiendo por el tema de esa futura conversación ya programada. Entonces su amigo solo le regresó a ver y se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar a la casa, casi al instante Tony salió, Steve trató de distraerse y enfocarse en lo que le estaba enseñando al castaño, hasta que este simplemente dijo que había sido suficiente por ese día.

Yendo a bañarse de nuevo y atendiendo unas llamadas de SHIELD, una empresa privada que le comenzaba a buscar por su intelecto y habilidades. Pero Tony se estaba haciendo del rogar y sobre todo tenia condiciones muy estrictas, el no haría ningún arma nunca más en su vida, básicamente era su única condición pero estaba estresando al director por puro gusto de ese antiguo Stark dentro de él.

Mientras tanto Steve después de su baño se dispuso a buscar a Buck quien estaba en el armario debajo de las escaleras, donde guardaban cosas viejas, el sargento tenía en sus manos un álbum de fotos.

—¿Recuerdas el día de gracias de ese año? —comentó alzando la vista y señalándole una fotografía, la nostalgia se podía ver en su rostro. En la foto ambos estaban compartiendo el plato de pavo y Steve negaba el cubierto con ensalada que Bucky le daba mientras este reía.

—Mamá nos dejó ver películas toda la noche y nos dormimos en el sofá hasta que amaneció —comentó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Corrección, te dormiste, yo me quede despierto vigilando que no te asfixiaras con la almohada.

—No te creo —Rogers iba a reírse pero la cara seria del otro le hizo tragarse la risa— ¿Por qué…?

—¿Lo haría? ¿Por qué no dormiría por velar por el bienestar de mi mejor amigo? —Barnes rio un poco para el mismo pero el otro no comprendía nada—. Eras todo para mí, Stevie. Siempre te cuidaba o te salvaba no porque tuviera que hacerlo, sino porque quería hacerlo. Sé que odiabas que lo hiciera, odiabas ser el débil pero para mí siempre fuiste el más fuerte de los dos. Siempre tan valiente, decidido y honesto—todo esto lo decía mientras miraba la fotografía y pasaba los dedos de metal por esta con suavidad, como si estuviera tocando de verdad al niño de la foto.

Los años habían pasado, habían cambio y crecido, pero lo habían hecho juntos, todo lo hacían juntos y eso era lo especial de ellos, que nada los había separado, porque era imposible para ellos separarse, porque la vida era buena cuando estaban uno junto al otro, era fácil y más feliz cuando estaban juntos, porque Rogers había necesitado, quisiera o no, de Barnes cuando era muy pequeño porque este era más grande y fuerte. Y después Barnes necesitó de Rogers cuando este si tenía sus dos manos y el no, y ahora se necesitaban ambos. ¿Por qué? Simplemente para tenerse, porque al final eso era lo único necesario, estar juntos.

—Extraño mucho cuidar al pequeño niño que se agitaba hasta por ver el examen de matemáticas —ambos rieron un poco— Me alegra que estés más sano, pero a veces si me gustaría ser necesario… eso me hace sentir más cercano a ti y quiero ser cercano, quiero… quiero que me necesites como yo.

Steve estaba callado, no tenía la capacidad de decir nada en ese momento, no entendía lo que pasaba y no quería pensar en que el oji-verde de pronto quería dejar de ser su amigo o algo así, eso le rompería el alma, porque eso era Bucky para él, su alma, mientras que Tony era su corazón.

—Tanto tiempo esperando que esos ojos azules me miraran con necesidad y yo… no pude detenerme y lo siento si no hay vuelta atrás pero estuve tan feliz en ese momento y no me arrepiento de nada Stevie, no me arrepiento de arrebatar tu primer beso, no me arrepiento de como decías mi nombre ayer junto al de Tones. Porque no me he arrepentido nunca de ser tu mejor amigo y ya pero siempre he querido más, y ahora que lo tuve no creo poder vivir sin eso, quiero todo.

Estaban a un metro de distancia y los ojos verdes estaban mirando fijamente los azules, esperando cualquier reacción, pero Rogers estaba en shock en ese momento y no sabía que hacer o decir, sinceramente el capitán no se imaginó que alguna vez escuchara aquello, y su corazón iba a mil por hora pero su cerebro había muerto en ese instante, ninguna neurona mandaba señales de vida.

El sargento comenzaba a sentir su nuca sudando, ¿Por qué el rubio estaba callado y tan pálido? ¿Había cometido un error?

—Oh Bucky…

El nombrado sintió su piel erizarse por el tono de voz que lo llamó, la voz cantarina del niño al que arrullaba en su regazo para que dejase de llorar prometiéndole que ESO no era real, que era una película y si de alguna manera intentaba hacerle daño, él le salvaría.

—Buck toda mi vida yo… yo pensaba que jamás… —el sentimiento era demasiado y se atoraba en su garganta, pero para este entonces se había acercado y una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro y tenía la noción de que no se iría en muchísimo tiempo.

—Yo siempre Stevie, siempre —afirmó el moreno dejando de lado el álbum y tomando el rostro de su niño pequeño entre sus manos, acercándolo mirando fijamente aquellos orbes azules resplandecientes que siempre le traían tanta armonía a su corazón.

Sus labios se encontraron al igual que sus mentes, llegando por fin al final de aquel laberinto eterno en el que a pesar de estar juntos estaban perdidos, sin poder ubicar el camino correcto, y ahora podían ver la luz brillando para ellos y unos aplausos les hicieron separarse mirando a Tony en la puerta del armario.

—Al fin, ahora vengan acá cabezas duras.

El rubio estaba algo avergonzado, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del otro, pero entonces caminaron hacia el mayor y le rodearon, un abrazo en el que sostenían lo más preciado de sus vidas, mirándose y sonriendo, ya no había necesidad de decir más, no por ahora. 

*


	9. Chapter 9

*

Aunque habían pasado un par de días ya se sentía la diferencia, el aura en casa era asombrosa, la conexión entre los tres era especial y parecía que realmente así era como debían de vivir, lo único que importaba era tenerse los unos a los otros, nada de pesadillas, nada de insomnio o ataques, nada de depresión. Parecían personas renovadas, todo era color de rosa.

—¿Quién anotó tampones en la lista? —dijo un enojado Rogers deteniendo el carrito de Wal-Mart y dándose la vuelta observando al oji-verde y marrón señalarse como si fueran niños pequeños, niños pequeños que habían venido todo el camino muy melosos y juguetones, Steve les había encargado escribir la lista de la despensa y por supuesto no tardaron en buscar hacer de esa “responsabilidad” una broma. ¿Pero a quien iba a engañar el rubio?, adoraba a ese par y las locuras que hacían a pesar de que a veces sentía que criaba un par de infantes.

—Te dije que estaba en sus días —susurró Barnes una vez que el Capitán se había dado la vuelta y encargado de empujar el carrito de nuevo, la sonora risa de Tony no se hizo esperar. Steve rodó los ojos.

—Llevemos harina, leí que cocinar tu comida favorita es terapéutico.

—No vas a tocas mi cocina de nuevo Stark, casi explotas la tostadora, ¡la tostadora!—aclaró doblemente el oji-azul cuando pasaban por el pasillo de ingredientes y es que era verdad, pero hay que tener en cuenta que el aparato casi estalla porque le había metido un tenedor con la intensión de sacar el pan sin tocarlo pues estaba caliente. El castaño puso cara de cachorro y miró a ambos hombres pero Bucky no podía ponerse de su lado esta vez.

—Stevie tiene razón, gatito, no tienes permiso de tocar la cocina.

El más bajo bufó y frunció el ceño, las compras siguieron, y a Tony se le olvido todo el asunto en los siguientes dos pasillos. Las compras fueron pagadas y regresaron a casa en coche, iban callados escuchando la radio, pero nunca se trataba de un silencio incómodo.

—Oigan estaba pensando en venir a mi apartamento —comentó en el camino el ingeniero—. Llevarme lo que sobre, arreglar y ponerlo en renta—miraba por la ventana con algo de inseguridad por hablar de eso, la relación y el hecho de que vivieran juntos era un acuerdo tácito, todos sabían, estaban de acuerdo pero no habían tocado el tema nunca, hasta donde Anthony sabia, él estaba de invitado indefinidamente.

—O venta —dijo el sargento en el lado del copiloto llamándole la atención y miró sorprendido a ambos hombres mirándolo desde el retrovisor con una sonrisa en cada rostro, el castaño asintió, si, definitivamente le tomaría la palabra.

Llegaron a casa y no tardaron en arreglar la despensa en cada lugar de la casa que correspondía, una vez todo arreglado, el cielo se había oscurecido y era tiempo de descansar un poco en la sala.

—¿Qué veremos?—preguntaba Tony sentándose en el regazo de Buck no sin antes haber traído las palomitas y dejándolas en manos de Steve, robándole un profundo y húmedo beso que le supo a chocolate.

—Stevie quiere seguir viendo esa serie de Netflix —comentó Barnes mientras masticaba su snicker.

—Ok, pero recuérdenme un poco en que nos quedamos porque la semana pasada que la vimos estaba besándolos y no pude concentrarme —ambos soldados se rieron pues era un hecho real, el ingeniero había estado muy amoroso, besando a uno unos minutos y después al otro, simplemente porque podía y también para divertirse un poco molestándolos cuando les vio muy interesados en la serie y los viajes dimensionales, eran un par de nerds pero eran _sus_ nerds.

El episodio comenzó, cada escena les tenía muy atentos, de principio a fin. Las palomitas se acabaron muchísimo antes de que comenzara el siguiente episodio, el cual ya era el último, Tony había terminado acostado con la cabeza en el regazo de Steve y las piernas sobre las de James, se estiró un poco cuando comenzaron los créditos y bostezó.

—Bien, ¿cuál de los dos guapos soldados tendrá la maravillosa oportunidad hoy de subirme al cuarto?

—Ese seré yo —dijo el rubio y Tony sonrió complacido mientras era levantado, cargado en los brazos del oji-azul y llevando a uno de los cuartos de la planta alta— Oye no quise gritarte de verdad durante las compras hoy—comentaba Steve mientras dejaba con suavidad al ingeniero sobre las sabanas.

—Lo sé, cariño.

—En serio, no quiero que pienses que tienes prohibido algo, solo quiero que seas más cuidadoso, pudo haberte pasado algo, ya me preocupo mucho con todo lo que haces en el garaje, pero bueno, tu eres el experto así que no debo de preocuparme, ¿verdad?

—Exacto, ahora ve y dile a Barnes que traiga su perfecto trasero acá —El corazón de Tony se había derretido con toda la ternura en las palabras del rubio, este siempre tenía ese efecto de extra dulzura en lo que decía, era simplemente sentir un parque jurásico en su estómago al oírlo hablar, al sentir su mirada, al ver esa sonrisa dirigida hacia él.

—¿Alguien habla de mi trasero? —la voz les hizo voltear a la puerta donde se encontraba recargado el sargento con la mano metálica en jarra, Tony le hizo señas y este se acercó con una enorme sonrisa hacia ellos.

Los besos, las caricias y pequeños quejidos comenzaron minutos después, cuando la ropa empezaba a estorbar y el calor había aumentado demasiado, los tres se juntaban en medio de la cama importándoles muy poco que la sabana ya había sido empujada hasta el punto de estar ahora arrugada en el suelo, importando muy poco quien besaba a quien, porque era igual de delicioso.

Aun así, se podía sentir la diferencia entre las manos de Tony, gruesas y callosas que buscaban con impaciencia, los sonidos de Steve quien era el más ruidoso, necesitado de todo lo que pudieran darles y pudiera obtener de los otros dos, y toda esta obra tenía un director, Bucky, quien se hacía cargo de cada movimiento entre los tres, sobre todo porque sabía lo que venía, o eso pensaba, y él siempre tenía que estar controlado, tenía que tener conciencia de su brazo.

—¿Cómo te sientes gatito? —preguntó Bucky en los labios de Tony después de besarlo, este abrió los ojos hipnotizado en el mar de sensaciones, los ojos oscuros por el deseo miraban como si estuviera frente a la novena maravilla del mundo, y para el así era en realidad.

—Me sentiría mejor si uno de los dos estuviera dentro de mí —Directo, no tenía tiempo para más juegos, no cuando sentía su bóxer apretado y podía ver claramente que el otro par estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Que demándate —bromeó James mordiéndose el labio y volteando a ver a Steve, este le leyó la mente como siempre y solo asintió, estirándose a la mesa de noche, sacando condones y lubricante, los habían obtenido desde las compras pasadas, pero nadie había tenido prisa. El castaño fue desnudado por fin y poco a poco preparado, y todo se sentía genial.

Excepto por el hecho de que podía sentir raro a Steve, y supo que no era el único cuando miró hacia James, quien se acercó a su costado.

—Stevie… ¿quieres una mano? —preguntó serio pero vaya que en otro momento eso hubiera tenido su tono sarcástico.

—¿Eh? No… yo—Steve suspiró y negó dejando cualquier acción sobre el castaño, preocupando a los otros dos.

—¿Estas bien cariño?—preguntó preocupado Tony inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Tiene tiempo… y yo nunca… —su voz era demasiado baja pero entonces Barnes le tomo del mentón para que le viera.

—¿Es por ella?—Bucky no pudo evitar tener un tono celoso, adoró a Peggy en su tiempo, pero si seguía causándole dolor a su Stevie y con ello a ellos también, llegaría a odiarla. Steve suspiró.

—Desde ella yo… yo simplemente no volví a interesarme en mujeres y… y bueno, me gustaban los hombres pero nunca llegue a… —el color rojo llenaba las mejillas del soldado sin poder completar sus frases, mientras Anthony y James estaban algo sorprendidos de aquello y ambos sintieron esa espina protectora y posesiva, abrazando al rubio, este era básicamente suyo y solo suyo. Se miraron por unos segundos compartiendo una sonrisa traviesa y comenzaron a atacar el cuerpo del oji-azul, con besos húmedos, dejándole marcas por todas partes, pecho y espalda.

—Vamos cariño, continua donde te quedaste —susurró el ingeniero recostándose de nuevo y Steve solo obedeció, terminando de preparar el anillo de músculos del castaño, para después ponerse la protección y acomodarse entre sus piernas, no fue difícil entrar después de la buena preparación y mucho lubricante.

Lo difícil era controlar las sensaciones, sobre todo sintiendo el aliento caliente de Bucky en su oreja, quien seguramente miraba todo desde su hombro, y le gustaba mucho lo que miraba pues Steve sentía su gran erección entre sus glúteos, no pudo evitar gemir y moverse hacia atrás buscándolo más, pero tenía que alejarse pues estaba disfrutando también el interior de Tony. Gruñó porque simplemente no podía decidir que era mejor, y entonces el sonido del aluminio romperse le llamó la atención, y ese aliento chocó contra su cuello de nuevo.

—Stevie, necesito esto, siento que moriré si no lo hago —sabia a lo que se refería y estaba por gritar gracias al cielo pero entonces sintió los húmedos dedos de carne llenarle y Tony gimió.

—Oh si… Buck, se acaba de poner más duro dentro de mí, oh dios, se siente tan bien —comentó el castaño debajo, Barnes sonrió por la información y siguió su trabajo, no prolongándolo mucho pues todos estaban esperando el momento para proseguir la diversión.

No sin antes acomodarse, Tony se puso en cuatro, Steve lo volvió a penetrar desde atrás y al final de la línea Bucky se unía al juego, comenzando a adentrarse en el pasaje del rubio quien no puso resistencia alguna, abriéndose al placer y tormento que estaba por venir, porque todo en él se encendió al doscientos por ciento. Porque él era el que estaba perdiendo y ganando a la vez, era demasiado bueno recibir y dar pero perdería el control antes, lo sabía, aun así se dejó hacer y deshacer, moviendo la cadera de Tony adelante y atrás escuchándolo gemir por más, y el mismo gemía con cada estocada que Buck le proporcionaba desde atrás. Todo se convirtió en un ajetreo sin ritmo pero lo importante era el placer, el conocimiento de que se pertenecían y estaban juntos.

—Stevie

—Steven —gimieron casi al mismo tiempo.

—Bucky… Tony

—Anthony

—James

—Dios —jadeó Rogers.

—Sí, Dios —le respondió Stark.

—Joder, Dios —finalizó Barnes. Sintiendo como todo iba a terminar pues el rubio le apretaba y sus movimientos sobre el castaño comenzaban a ser torpes y entonces lo hizo, el oji-azul gritó, se estremeció entre ambos cuerpos mientras su orgasmo le embargaba de pies a cabeza, y se recargó un poco sobre el pecho detrás suyo segundos después, lo habían acabado al pobre—. Esta bien pequeño, está bien—su amigo le besó y salió de él, dejándolo recostarse a lado de Tony quien ya se había dado la vuelta y esperaba por él.

Se puso otra funda y no dudó en enterrarse rápidamente en el castaño, quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ambos estaban demasiado cerca de todas formas, esto sería un viaje rápido así que haría que valiera la pena, por lo que usó su mano metálica para masturbarlo. Desde hace un rato tenía la noción de que el ingeniero tenía un fetiche por el metal que no pudo contenerse de averiguar qué tan malo sería probar. Y sin más Tony se vino sobre su propio abdomen, y Buck le siguió, gruñendo mientras era apretado de una manera similar a como lo había apretado su Steve. Pero lo que Barnes sabía bien, era que no podía compararlos, cada uno era diferente, cada uno era único, por lo que les beso a cada uno en la frente, diciéndoles cosas distintas pero con la misma intención, hacerlos sentir amados, y jurando que habían estado excelentes porque así había sido en realidad, recostándose en medio de ambos, de pronto se sintió muy agotado.

Los tres, llenos de fluidos corporales y agotados por la agitación, durmieron plácidamente justo después, abrazándose de Bucky cual koalas hasta el amanecer.

El sol subió al cielo y ya llevaba su tiempo ahí, pero, ¿a quién le importaba eso cuando estabas en la cama con los dos mejores hombres del mundo?

La vida fuera de la habitación está sobrevalorada, porque ¿y si todo lo que necesitas para sobrevivir estaba ahí que caso tenía entonces salir?

Él sabía que debía quedarse, él lo sabía, y ahora todo lo que sabía era oscuridad. Pues sus ojos estaban vendados, sentía la mordaza lastimarle las comisuras de los labios porque estaba fuertemente amarrada, y el, bueno, él estaba en pánico pues los viejos recuerdos se sentían cerca de nuevo y el dolor fantasma en su estómago por la intensa hambre y en su garganta por la poca hidratación comenzaban a saludarlo como si hubiera sido ayer. Por otra parte un dolor real comienza a generarse, en la parte alta de su cabeza.

¿Cómo había pasado de tener la mejor vida del mundo a esto?

*

*

*


	10. Chapter 10

Tony Stark se presentó por primera vez al consultorio del que sería su terapeuta hace un año y medio, Era un manojo de nervios y aunque al principio no quiso hablar, sentándose por medio hora frente a su doctor con la vista perdida y las manos temblando.

—Ellos… ellos me destruyeron.

Bruce recordaba muy bien los ojos del ingeniero, lo miró y supo exactamente cómo se sentía, todo lo indefenso que estaba, suspiró soltando su libreta inclinándose un poco para que entendiera que estaba interesado en escucharlo, que realmente estaba ahí para él. Por un momento Banner pensó en recetarle pastillas antidepresivas, calmantes para ayudarlo, pero lo escuchó lo suficiente para darse cuenta que el hombre frente a él era increíblemente fuerte, capaz de atravesar esto y cualquier otra cosa que la vida le pusiera enfrente.

—Me tuvieron en un hoyo, me dejaron morir de hambre, me dejaban sin agua por días, me descubrían los ojos para ponerse a jugar con su pistola frente a mí, juraban que me matarían, y yo deseaba que lo hicieran, ya no aguantaba más, porque les dije mil veces que no los ayudaría, prefería seguir ahí, prefería agonizar antes de darles el poder de utilizarme —La voz de Tony se hacía aguda en algunas partes, apretaba los puños recordando vívidamente todo.

—Tengo entendido que el ejército te estuvo buscando todo el tiempo, jamás pararon hasta encontrarte, el documento de tu hallazgo dice que te negabas a ir con ellos —Tony río un poco al escuchar eso.

—Los malditos terroristas habían matado al primer escuadrón de rescate, y les parecía divertido utilizar el uniforme, cada vez que me torturaban veía ese traje, veía la bandera de América. Cuando llegaron por mi opuse resistencia, no soportaba verlos con ese uniforme, luego no solo era el uniforme, sino las armas que portaban, les rogué que se alejaran, lloré porque me dejaran ahí.

—Y tuvieron que dormirte.

—Y tuvieron que dormirme —afirmó Tony, un tanto más relajado, suspiró mirando al suelo—. Al despertar de todos modos no fue muy diferente, me tenían amarrado, por mi propia seguridad según ellos, y durante el viaje los veía ir y venir, andando tan altaneros, y yo ya no podía encontrar la diferencia entre estar en ese hoyo y con ellos, porque de igual manera me usaron, solo quisieron las armas y me botaron. Si fueron por mí era por culpa o porque querían más armas, pero al pisar el país abogue que nunca volvería a crear nada para la armada, y no les importó, no les importó cómo regresé, ni cómo de mal me había ido.

—Desafortunadamente así es el sistema, muchos veteranos son olvidados sin importar todo lo que dieron por su país.

—Pero yo no soy un veterano, yo no soy el tipo que porta el arma, yo solo la inventé, yo…

La alarma interrumpió a Tony, habían pasado los cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero el doctor solo la apagó y le insistió en que siguiera.

—No tiene caso, sé que no soy ni más ni menos inocente que ellos, tal vez merecía eso, todo lo que me pasó. De cualquier forma estaba solo antes de irme y mucho más ahora que regresé, tal vez mi destino era morir en aquel mugroso hoyo.

—No lo creo Anthony, estás aquí, por lo que tu destino todavía sigue pendiente —Tony le miró, y Bruce vio un pequeño brillo en los ojos del ingeniero, brillo de esperanza, porque el genio realmente tenía ganas de recuperarse, de volver a ser el mismo de antes—. Si tienes paciencia, te prometo que estarás bien, no te aseguro que pronto, esto lleva su tiempo, pero lograras superarlo Anthony, lo lograras.

Y la primera consulta había terminado así, dónde Banner al despedirlo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no dejar que pasara, pero algo en su interior se había despertado, interesado por el paciente que acababa de atender, intrigado por saber más y sobre todo, por obtenerlo.

Las próximas veces que se vieron, Tony se notaba más comunicativo, pues el doctor le generaba confianza, incluso aceptó que intercambiaran teléfonos para cualquier cosa que necesitara, pues Stark había compartido lo de los ataques que sufría, Bruce le explicó que era normal, se irían con el tiempo entre más él mismo se diera cuenta que estaba a salvo.

—La última vez que tuve un ataque fue en un café, un hombre uniformado entró y yo solo corrí al baño a encerrarme, me miré en el espejo, estaba pálido y me costaba respirar, tarde varios minutos, pero pude regresar por mí mismo, espere una hora para salir del local.

—Entonces el hecho de ver un soldado te genera pánico, lo relacionas directamente con todo el suceso —repetía el doctor, anotándolo en su libreta—. Estarás bien, no suelen andar soldados por ahí en uniforme todo el tiempo, puedes intentar ver películas de guerra, solo hasta donde creas aguantar, tienes que ir superándolo, evitarlo no es la opción, pero en casa, donde estés cómodo será más fácil.

Y Tony había hecho lo posible, se había visto todas las películas de guerra que encontró, algunas veces más tranquilo que otras. Por su parte Bruce, cada vez que recibía un mensaje del ingeniero trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ser profesional, siempre ético y siempre guardando todo lo que le hacía sentir para el mismo.

Lo había hecho hasta aquel día, se lo había guardado todo hasta casi dos años después, cuando había escuchado el nombre del militar que entrenaba a Stark, lo que provocó una vena posesiva saltar, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no importaba, el hombre podía tener amigos, era sano que comenzará a socializar. Pero no pudo cuando el ingeniero llegó diciendo que estaba enamorado, haciendo que todo se saliera de control. ¿Cómo iba amar a alguien más? Él era quien había estado escuchándole por meses, ayudándole, siendo todo su apoyo. Fue en ese momento cuando su personalidad posesiva y para nada relajada salió a flote, fue en ese momento que dejo de ser Bruce, al menos no en el interior, este otro sujeto se estuvo alimentando de su obsesión por Tony y aunque se quedaba dentro observando no pudo soportar la idea de que el hombre que adoraba estuviera enamorado de alguien más. Pero Bruce le prometió al otro sujeto que si se controlaba todo saldría bien, así se engañó a sí mismo y pudo controlarse.

Hasta que Stark le dijo que tenía, no uno, sino dos novios.

Militares.

Y Bruce lo supo, supo que no podría controlarlo más, que él no tendría el control de lo que pasara a continuación. El otro sujeto no salió en ese momento, no. Aguardó lo suficiente para que Tony se marchara y este comenzó con su plan: Secuestrar a Anthony.

Yendo diario a la dirección de su apartamento, consiguiendo una llave maestra, entrando al lugar, arreglando todo de la manera perfecta para simular el lugar del que había escuchado de su mismo paciente, el lugar en el que casi muere dos años atrás y del que bien sabia, aún vivía traumatizado, pues Tony era una mente brillante, grandiosa, y una de sus destrezas era su increíble memoria, nunca iba a olvidar Afganistán. Porque solo hacía falta un empujón para hacerlo regresar a sus traumas para hacer que deje que querer estar con esos militares, solo hacía falta un pequeño regreso en el tiempo para que no pudiera estar con ellos nunca más. Teniendo listo todo para su plan iba día tras día a esperarlo al edificio, pues sabía que aún estaba el lugar a su nombre, aun había cosas suyas, aún tenía que regresar y cuando lo hiciera, actuaría.

*

*

La mañana llegó y el ingeniero se levantó con un dolor en su espalda baja, recordándole lo bien que hacían el amor aquellos dos soldados.

—Tomare un baño con burbujas y todas esas cosas ¿Alguien quiere acompañarme? — Preguntó Stark retóricamente, con media sonrisa. Steve y Buck seguían dormidos aferrados el uno al otro, pero Tony se sentía enérgico y demasiado ansioso para quedarse acostado, metiéndose a la tina con el agua a la temperatura perfecta, casi se queda dormido, pero entonces lo visitaron los soldados para darle el beso de los buenos días y avisarle que harían el desayuno.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Se preguntó Tony mientras bajaba las escaleras y olía el café y las donas. Comer en la sala nunca le molestó y mucho menos ese día, estaba sonriendo como nunca.

—¿Entonces quieres acompañarnos? Buck y yo iremos a su revisión al hospital militar.

—Hoy iré a mi apartamento, quiero arreglar y deshacerme de lo que no me sirva, y terminar de traerme lo que me haga falta, como los repuestos de Dum-E —El robot se acercó al escuchar ser llamado, era algo inteligente a veces, tenía que admitirlo, los soldados siempre lo trataban como una mascota y él se alegraba de que se llevaran bien.

—¿Seguro? Hoy quería presumir la prótesis que mi novio súper genio, sexy y asombroso me construyó.

—A pesar de que me encantaría hacer de trofeo, en serio quiero hacer lo de mi apartamento, seguramente con una foto bastara —Le dio el celular al robot e hizo que sus amantes se acercaran a él, poniéndolo en medio, y así, tomando fotos, donde en una le daba la espalda a uno para besarlo y en la siguiente hacía lo mismo con el otro, y otras sin besos, solo posando para la cámara, recostado en el pecho de uno, siendo sostenido por los brazos del otro. La sesión de fotos acabo al igual que la hora de comer por lo que antes de que se fueran a lavar la loza se despidió de ambos soldados y se marchó. Mandado las fotos al grupo.

~~~~~~_Neverland_~~~~~~

_“Imágenes”_

**—Tony Stark 10:47 a.m.**

_“Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo”_

**—Steve Rogers 10:51 a.m.**

_“¿Tú? _ _N_ _o, sinceramente yo lo soy”_

**—Bucky Barnes 10:52 a.m.**

_“No tienen idea de cuánto los quiero_ _,_ _ mis idiotas”_

**—Tony Stark 10:57 a.m.**

*

Tony llegó a su antiguo departamento casi a las once y media de la mañana, suspirando mientras observaba desde afuera el lugar, no era una mansión, no era una torre, no era nada ostentoso pues el Tony Stark que había regresado de aquel secuestro no quería un lugar enorme que se sintiera vacío, quería un espacio pequeño que se sintiera seguro, pero ahora no quería vivir lejos de aquellos dos, aprendió que el lugar no era lo que lo hacía sentir mejor, eran las personas.

El castaño subió las escaleras mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves de su apartamento, lo abrió dándole dos golpes a la puerta pues tenía la costumbre de inclinarse y atorarse. Fue cuando dio el primer paso adentro que sintió el golpe en la cabeza y su mente se apagó.

Banner le tomó antes de que se cayera desmayado contra el suelo, sonriendo internamente porque comenzaba su plan, comenzaría a demostrarle a Stark que nadie más le entendería y cuidaría como él. Llevó el cuerpo inconsciente a la habitación que había acondicionado, poniéndole en la silla, amarrándole las piernas y los brazos a esta, al igual que su torso, inmovilizándolo. Observando como la venda en sus ojos y la mordaza se ceñían lo suficiente en su cara, admirando el moretón en su mejilla de cuando el coraje se había apoderado de él y antes de amarrarlo le había dado una gran bofetada, esto pues había divisado una marca roja en su cuello, lo que le hizo buscar bajo su playera, viendo que a lo largo de su torso tenía más marcas.

Básicamente estaba _verde_ por los celos, y si Bruce en algún momento pensó poder tomar el control, el otro sujeto había mandado a volar cualquier plan que tuviera de salir. Ahora Tony estaba en serios problemas.

Al terapeuta le causó un tanto de gracia cuando su paciente por fin despertó y comenzó a tratar de moverse sin poder lograrlo, una media sonrisa se posó en su cara al verlo algo familiarizado con el hecho de estar inmóvil, al parecer estos dos años habían desaparecido para la mente del ingeniero, reviviendo sus oscuros recuerdos. Se divirtió viéndolo comenzar a llorar sin moverse, parecía que se resignaba y no luchaba siquiera un poco, lo tomó como una señal para avanzar, acercándose y limpiando una lágrima de sus mejillas, haciendo a Stark alertarse y tratar de gritar, alejándose muy asustado del contacto ajeno. Pero dicha acción no le pareció al contrario, quien tomó su mentón con firmeza para que no se moviera mientras le acariciaba la cara con delicadeza, delicadeza que no le agradaba en absoluto a Tony, quien comenzaba a perder la compostura, comenzando a moverse con insistencia, hasta la silla se movió un poco por la fuerza del castaño, y fue hasta que recibió la bofetada que se calmó.

—Es interesante que reacciones de manera positiva al dolor más que a una caricia.

Tony reconoció rápidamente la voz, era oscura y plana, no parecía tener mucho sentimiento mientras decía aquello pero no había duda, era su psicólogo. Y escuchó su risa.

—Sé que no eres idiota y piensas que soy Bruce, bueno, lo soy y a la vez no, puedes llamarme como gustes, ahora que el factor sorpresa acabó déjame quitarte esto —le desamarro la venda que le había puesto con una prenda rota y el ingeniero parpadeo un par de veces para poder mirar en la oscura habitación. Estaba en su cuarto, donde no había ventanas, era un bastardo listo, pensó Tony mientras paseaba la vista por el lugar, había sacado la mayoría de sus cosas y muebles del cuarto, había sido fácil pues sus pertenencias importantes no estaban ahí, si no en la casa de los soldados. Pensar en que Stark vivía con aquellos hombres le enfurecía demasiado y ahora se iba a cobrar todo ese enojo guardado—. Dime Anthony—el nombrado se alarmó y posó su mirada sobre Banner con miedo, este se acercó—. Seguramente has sido una asquerosa puta, revolcándote con los mismos hombres que te torturaron, los mismos que casi te matan de hambre, no puedo creer que cayeras tan bajo.

Tony trató de negarlo, moviendo su cabeza unas cuantas veces, pero el hecho de que le quisiera mentir le hizo ponerse más _verde_, proporcionándole otra bofetada haciendo que Stark comenzara a llorar otra vez, mientras Bruce le alzaba la playera.

—¿Me estas tratando de engañar? Estas marcas en ti gritan todo lo que te han profanado, todo lo que has dejado que ese par de torturadores hagan con tu cuerpo. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo solo trato de que pares de hacerte daño. Yo si me preocupo por ti, yo sé todo lo que has pasado, todo lo que has sufrido y quiero que sanes.

Bruce escupía al hablar por la magnitud de su rabia, Tony se esforzaba tratando de hablar pero claramente por la mordaza no podía, no podía hacer más que seguir llorando, sintiéndose tan miserable, tan débil e impotente, tan perdido. Extrañando esa seguridad que había dejado al salir solo de casa. No debía de haber salido ni siquiera de la cama esta mañana.

***

Mientras tanto en el hospital militar, con el especialista que revisaba a Barnes, le felicitaba por la prótesis, por encontrar un bombón tan habilidoso y por fin darse cuenta de que el Capitán y él tenían algo más que amistad. Buck se sonrojó que le dijera aquello último y después como siempre entró el impaciente rubio a preguntar si todo estaba bien.

—Perfecto, sinceramente el Sargento luce mejor ahora que ha recobrado su extremidad y al tener muy buena compañía —el médico no dudó en mirar a Rogers con una ceja alzada.

—Gra… Gracias Doctor —Steve se aclaró la garganta avergonzado, mientras el castaño ojos verdes se terminaba de abrochar la camisa y guardaba su celular, en el cual se lograba ver su pantalla de bloqueo con una de las fotos recién tomadas esta mañana—. En fin, si es todo, nos vemos el próximo mes.

—Oh, le comentaba también al Sargento Barnes que a partir de ahora podían venir a revisión menos seguido, parece en buenas manos y no hay necesidad de alguna terapia así que pueden venir cuando crean necesario.

En el viaje de regreso a casa Steve le propuso a Bucky manejar, este se negó mil veces pero al final el necio rubio, que no dejaba de insistir, le convenció. Fue despacio pues no confiaba completamente en tomar el volante solamente con su mano izquierda mientras hacía los cambios con la derecha. Mientras tanto Steve le marcó un par de veces al ingeniero.

—Qué raro, Tony no contesta —comenta confundido.

—Tal vez ya llegó a casa y dejó el celular mientras acomoda sus cosas, puede estar en el garaje o incluso desnudo en la ducha esperándonos —le dice el hombre que está conduciendo a una velocidad que seguramente era delito, porque incluso había rocas más rápidas.

—Entonces acelera que no quiero perderme eso —ambos rieron y de todas maneras siguió a una velocidad baja, mientras el rubio no le dijo nada más pues no quería presionarlo.

*


	11. Final

***

— Mira nada más, es uno de tus asquerosos amantes —decía Bruce mostrándole de cerca su celular sonando con el nombre “Capitán Guapo” en la pantalla y una foto del mismo sin camisa, se la había tomado una vez en la mañana cuando le había visto hacerle el café—. Espera, ¿este no será tu instructor o sí? —la mirada de terror de Tony le dio la respuesta, pues no temía ya por su vida si no por la de sus amados—. Lo quieres a él por su cabello dorado y por sus músculos ¿no? ¿Por eso no me quieres a mí? Bien, no importa ahora porque no lo volverás a ver ¿Entiendes Stark? Eres solo mío y esos sucios militares no volverán a tocarte jamás. Agh, me das asco solo de pensar cómo te han penetrado probablemente simultáneamente y tu sufriendo esa tortura pensando que debes hacerlo por complacerlos. Me encargare de borrar todas las huellas que han dejado en ti, estarás limpio y serás solo mío Anthony, no te preocupes.

Pero el ingeniero estaba preocupado, preocupado y aterrado porque Bruce estaba loco y quien sabe que planeaba hacerle.

******

—Tardamos una hora más de lo normal en llegar, no me dejes volver a conducir jamás —se quejaba Barnes bajando del coche yendo a la puerta, Steve suspiró imitándolo para buscar la llave en su pantalón y abrir.

—Calla y encárgate de decirle a Tony que haré la comida —Buck asintió y subió las escaleras en lo que Rogers iba a la cocina, estaba poniendo a calentar la sartén cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

—Anthony no está —el sargento no parece para nada feliz por eso.

—¿Ya le marcaste?—El capitán trata de mantenerlo en calma y generar opciones, la cabeza del otro le dice que si mientras el comienza a presentir que algo no anda bien. El rubio apaga rápido la estufa—. Sube al coche.

Ambos veteranos corrieron hacia el vehículo, no les gustaba para nada que su pareja no contestara, esperaban que Tony solo estuviera ocupado con sus cosas, temían muchas cosas, algún ataque de pánico, un accidente mientras subía alguna escalera sacando cajas, un incendio, comenzaban a imaginarse todo, pero estaban lejos de la realidad, no había tenido ningún accidente, todo había sido completamente planeado por Banner. Quien se reía mientras veía la pantalla del celular con la foto de un hombre con cabello oscuro, largo y recogido en una coleta, estaba haciendo _push ups_ solo con un brazo, el de metal.

—Y este fenómeno supongo que es tu otro soldado —comentaba con una sonrisa terrorífica en el rostro, leyendo el nombre de “Bukaroo” en la pantalla y Tony solo podía llorar observando a uno de sus príncipes, deseando haberles dicho cuanto los adoraba, pues sentía que jamás podría hacerlo nuevamente.

El estómago de Tony dolía por toda la ansiedad, sentía ganas de vomitar pero prefería no darle el placer al otro de verle más destruido. Le había contado lo mal que la había pasado en Afganistán, su terapeuta sabía perfectamente cómo manejarlo psicológicamente, sabia sus debilidades. Pero Stark no sabía si podría aguantar mucho, pues su cuerpo temblaba a pesar de pensar que no le pasaría lo de antes, trataba de decirse a sí mismo de Bruce no le haría tanto daño como sus anteriores secuestradores, trataba de darse ánimos, aunque sea por engaño, pensaba engañarse a sí mismo para tenerse más calmado, pero cada paso y mirada del otro le tenía con los pelos de punta, no podía evitarlo, se sentía vulnerable, y lo era, era la presa.

*

Si las cosas pasan por algo, ninguno de los dos soldados tenía idea de porque estaba pasando esto, la preocupación les estaba matando por igual y sentían que se volverían locos y posesivos, tal vez el ingeniero estuviera tomando un descanso, durmiendo en su cama, el pobre había dormido poco la noche pasada, tenía mucha energía por recuperar. Ambos sentían que estaban exagerando pero al mismo tiempo no les olía para nada bien que el castaño no contestara.

Llegaron al edificio donde antes vivía Stark, subieron corriendo las escaleras y el ojiazul tomó la llave debajo de una maceta junto a la puerta pero antes de ello Bucky le detuvo, agachándose, observando una huella en el suelo.

—Este no es ni tu zapato ni el mío, y es un pie más grande que el de Tony… —comenta el sargento en un nivel de voz no tan alto pues no confiaba en lo que estaba pasando, hizo un ademan al rubio de que guardara silencio, abriendo delicadamente, observando la casa tranquila y a oscuras, entonces escucharon murmullos en la habitación, la luz de adentro y una sombra, el capitán le indicó que mantuviera su vista en la puerta mientras él iba a la cocina, revisando en la alacena, tomando la pistola de Stark, aquella con la que había amenazado su propia vida.

Por un momento los recuerdos de ese día volvieron, y con ello la escena del suicidio de Peggy, su mano tembló pero agitó la cabeza para regresar al presente, tenía que dejar atrás el pasado, pues no había mucho que hacer con él, solo aprender, por lo que no dejaría de lado a sus parejas esta vez, les ayudaría con todo quisieran o no, estaría para ellos. Escuchó un golpe y su corazón se aceleró, saliendo y viendo a Buck a un lado de la puerta de la habitación, en modo sigilo llego hasta el otro lado y le miró, con clave morse que generaban con sus manos el ojiverde le dijo al otro que alguien estaba adentro con Tony.

Steve, con pistola en mano, dijo que entrarían a su señal.

*

Había pasado un tiempo en el que el doctor solo paseaba por el cuarto mirándolo meticulosamente y Stark juraba que podía sentir esa mirada y su piel se erizaba por donde pasara sus ojos, causándole escalofríos y repulsión, pero se mantenía estático para no alterar a su captor.

—Agh, no sabes lo furioso que estoy, hay gente horrible en este mundo, todos están podridos, Tony, todos, y por eso te quiero salvar del mal, no es muy tarde todavía, te han corrompido pero tienes salvación, esa soy yo —Bruce le acariciaba la mejilla y Tony negó varias veces y fue golpeado por ello, sintió que era tomado del cuello con fuerza y el aire se le iba solo podía ver los ojos de Bruce, pero era bastante obvio que ese no era el, esos ojos no eran de la persona que le daba consejos cuando aún tenía ataques constantes, no era quien escuchó su historia por primera vez, no era el, era un desconocido loco que lo mataría.

Le soltó y logró respirar con dificultad de nuevo, su cuerpo se sentía débil por haber perdido oxígeno, pronto sintió que le desamarraba los pies y las manos, siendo jalado del cabello y tirado al suelo como peso muerto, pues sus manos bastante entumidas no servían para apoyarlas y evitar ese fuerte golpe. Así que por un momento pensó que podía pararse y correr pero sus piernas estaban en peor condición. Escuchó un sonido metálico, no tuvo que voltear para saber que Banner estaba quitándose el cinturón, por lo que le exigió a su cuerpo responder, pero solo sus ojos hacían algo y era llorar, lloraba mientras su pantalón era bajado y unas uñas se enterraron en su cadera mientras le obligaba a levantar el trasero. Stark comenzaba a sentir las piernas pero deseaba no hacerlo ya, deseaba no sentir nada de su cintura hacia abajo, ya que sin delicadeza o preparación alguna le sintió intentar entrar en él, gritó aunque la mordaza le impedía ser oído. Y entre los sollozos, el dolor, el asco, la repulsión, escuchaba los murmullos del hombre que lo secuestró diciendo “Eres solo mío, serás solo mío”.

La puerta se abrió con un sonido estruendoso, el solo seguía sollozando en el suelo cuando el cuerpo encima de él fue quitado miró hacia arriba, observando los ojos verdes más hermosos, el dueño de dichos ojos le alzo con cuidado, rodeándolo en sus brazos buscando consolarlo mientras le quitaba cualquier amarre, liberándolo completamente.

Por su parte el rubio que había entrado sin intenciones de que alguien saliera herido había pateado el rostro del doctor, pues en cuanto le vio no pudo evitar pensar en Peggy, en como la habían violado delante de él sin que él pudiese hacer algo y esta vez no iba a quedarse a ver, por lo que lo golpeó hasta dejarlo desmayado y aun así sigue pateándolo en el suelo inconsciente, sujetando la pistola con ganas de acabarse el cartucho en ese ser humano asqueroso pensando que habían sido los que lastimaron a la señorita Carter, o los que habían puesto las bombas que habían dejado sin el brazo a James, o incluso los desgraciados que habían secuestrado a Anthony hace dos años.

—¡Steven, ya basta! —fue detenido por la voz de Bucky y como el niño pequeño que era a su lado, se calmó, olvidándose del sujeto yendo hasta Tony quien temblaba y sollozaba todavía, pero le abrió los brazos esperando por él.

La policía llegó unos minutos después de que les llamaran para reportar la situación, los soldados fueron entrevistados, el ingeniero fue atendido por paramédicos y se encargaron de llevar al terapeuta para su juicio y atención médica. Los policías les dijeron que estarían en contacto y entonces Buck se encargó de llevar en sus brazos a Tony al auto, ambos en el asiento trasero pues el genio se negaba a soltarlo y Steve manejó observándolos desde el retrovisor todo el tiempo.

Al llegar a casa Tony pidió los brazos de Steve, este se negó al principio pero no podía realmente decirle que no a ninguno de sus amados. Subieron al cuarto del fondo, el de Barnes, quien le prometió un baño de burbujas relajante, el castaño trató de sonreírle pero no podía, este solo desapareció en el baño mientras el rubio acariciaba el cabello de Stark. El ingeniero podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, el miedo.

—No soy ella, Steve —su voz sonó ronca, y era porque se había lastimado la garganta en sus intentos de gritos mientras estaba amordazado.

—Yo lo sé, pero…

—Pero nada, no voy a suicidarme, no lo hice antes y no lo hare ahora, lo único que pensaba todas estas horas era el volver a estar con ustedes, y ahora que se concedió mi deseo no pienso perder la oportunidad —tosió al final por el esfuerzo al hablar tanto.

—Ok, basta de charlas —llegó Buck quien se había quedado en la puerta del baño escuchándolos pero intervino al ver que la plática no era muy amena—. Hablaremos después—Steve le tendió la mano a Tony pero este se puso de pie solo, cojeando un poco pero con orgullo, ese orgullo Stark que había perdido hace años, ambos hombres le siguieron, Tony gimió de dolor al querer mover los brazos para quitarse la ropa, y fue rápidamente atendido por Barnes, no se opuso y dejó que le cargara para meterlo a la gran tina, el segundo en entrar fue quien le metió y el último fue el rubio, al que recibió con un beso.

—Lo siento —el castaño comenzó a llorar abrazándose del rubio mientras este correspondía el abrazo, frente a ellos Bucky les veía. La bañera era suficientemente grande para estar los tres.

—Nada fue tu culpa, no tienes que disculparte.

—Yo… solo pensaba en lo que me había faltado, y no me perdonaría morir sin haberlo hecho —El castaño respiró para tranquilizarse, alzando la vista y estirando su mano bajo el agua pidiendo la de Bucky quien se la dio sin problema alguno—. Los amo, los amo demasiado, me han dado una vida nueva y yo… yo los necesito más que a nada en el universo.

—Te amamos Tony —le profesó el hombre que estaba del otro lado de la tina tomándole la mano.

—Te amamos con cada poro de nuestro cuerpo —le dijo suavemente el hombre a su lado, a quien beso con suavidad, como sabía que le gustaba, como sabía que no podía negarle nada, y luego se separó de el para nadar hacia el otro hombre y besarlo con más fiereza porque este era todo rudeza y sobre todo sujeto su hombro metálico gimiendo cuando le tocó.

—Háganme el amor, por favor —suplicó rompiendo el beso, ambos se sorprendieron de escucharlos, acababan de… —por favor, necesito borrarlo de mi piel, sigo sintiéndolo en mí, por…

—No lo ruegues gatito, no lo hagas —pidió Barnes poniéndole un dedo sobre su boca, mirando hacia Rogers, pidiendo instrucciones a su capitán, este asintió lentamente, pues nuevamente reiteramos que no es capaz de negarle nada, les dejo besándose mientras iba al gabinete del lavamanos por un lubricante y condones, regresando al agua donde Tony tomó el bote y pidió verlos besarse mientras se preparaba.

El sabría manejar su propio dolor físico y mental, tratando de distraerse en los dos perfectos hombres frente a él jadeando en medio de un caliente y muy húmedo beso, Stark gimió lentamente cuando el segundo de sus dedos le abría y se tocaba justo donde las chispas saltaban detrás de sus ojos, sintió como los hombres comenzaban a tocarle los sensibles pezones, Tony llevó sus dedos más profundo gritando en éxtasis, perdiéndose en el momento, aun no culminando pero sintiéndose muy cerca de hacerlo.

—Ambos, de pie —ordenó el capitán, y Bucky obedeció sin pensarlo tomando al ingeniero para ayudarlo a hacerlo, abrazándolo desde atrás, y el genio sacó sus dedos de su interior, mientras el sargento le voltea el rostro para comerle los labios en un delicioso beso mientras le hacía tragarse los gemidos del más bajo pues una cálida boca le rodeo el glande y luego se tragó todo su miembro.

—Oh… Steve cariño, no pares, estoy a punto de… —los besos de Bucky le callaban y le sujetaba mientras el otro succionaba sin cesar el miembro de Anthony. Barnes le sintió temblar de placer y Rogers lo sintió correrse caliente en su paladar, no desperdiciando ni una sola gota. Ahora Tony era un cuerpo débil y flojo que fue secado y llevado a la cama con delicadeza—. Los quiero dentro de mí, por favor—pidió mirando cómo se secaban esos musculosos cuerpos delante de él, con sus pesadas erecciones apuntando hacia el.

Fue rodeado por ambos hombres en la cama y besado mientras escuchaba a ambos ponerse protección, y Tony quería saltar de euforia cuando fue acomodado de lado, ambos estabas recostados de lado igualmente, estaba mirando hacia Steve mientras sentía como Bucky le alzaba una pierna y le penetraba lentamente por detrás. No calló sus gemidos, no calló sus pequeños sollozos ni se reprimió las lágrimas. Pues esto no era por lo físico en absoluto, era por lo mental.

Ardió al principio pero no se sentía sucio y horrible como había sido en su departamento, se sentía increíble y satisfecho cuando todo el miembro estuvo dentro de él, y entonces lloriqueo al sentir que salía por completo e iba a renegar pero rápidamente Steve le sonrió y le llenó con su pene. Jugando así con él por los siguientes minutos, mientras Stark gemía por el placer mental y físico que le generaba tenerlos para él, sanándolo espiritualmente de todo como solo ellos sabían y podían hacerlo.

Olvidando todo en su vida, pues no importaba nada, tenía el alma rota, pero eso no era problema cuando tenía junto a el otros dos pedazos que le complementaban, que le hacían una mejor persona, que le habían enseñado a ser amigo y pareja, que aunque no descifraba aun el porqué, le amaban tanto o más de lo que él los amaba, no importaba si su terapeuta -o quien fuera ese sujeto que le secuestro- había hecho que reviviera sus recuerdos y miedos, con ellos se sentía a salvo, no por lo que eran, si no por lo que él era cuando estaba junto a ellos. Era Tony Stark, no el millonario, no el que creaba armas, no el mujeriego, solo Tony, y ser solo Tony le llenaba lo suficiente para ser feliz consigo mismo, por ello no los defraudaría, seguirían adelante, y les amaría cada día que llegaran a vivir juntos. Cada día que abriera los ojos y lograra respirar.


End file.
